


F1 Advent calender.

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Themes, Gen, Multi, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 days till Christmas. 25 little stories from the F1 grid. Some of the stories are shippy, some of them are not. But all have a Christmas or a winter themed prompt to them. Hope you enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Tacky Christmas Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to kick off this festive time of year with a challenge to write a short little story with a winter or Christmas prompt everyday up till Christmas. Some are shippy stories and some are funny ones. but whatever they are I hope you like them.
> 
> Kicking things off is Jevcardo with the prompt: Tacky Christmas jumpers (I do own the jumper Dan is wearing.) Partly inspired by my Norwegian friend who cannot abide tacky Christmas jumpers. I've brought him one for Christmas :P Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 1: Jevcardo-Tacky Christmas Jumper.**

Jev was woken on the 1st of December by a very loud knocking on his front door to his apartment. Whoever it was they didn’t seem to care that it was early and Jev hadn’t even had his morning coffee. They wanted him up. “I’m coming.” Jev muttered as he yawned and got out of bed. Kicking the nice warm duvet off of him. He padded over to the door in his PJ bottoms. Mumbling about decent times to visit people. Jev opened the door and was greeted by a monstrosity of a Christmas jumper on Dan. He however was grinning as always despite the early hour. The jumper was navy blue and had a snowy Christmas scene on it with a tree. There was a polar bear in a Santa hat below it and a beer next to him. But the most atrocious thing about it. It had light on it, changing colour every few seconds or so. As far as jumpers went it was tacky as hell.

“Happy 1st of December Jev. Now put on your Christmas jumper.” He held out the folded red jumper. Jev couldn’t see what was on it but he knew it was tacky Christmas jumper. Hopefully it wouldn’t be as loud as Dan’s.

“Dan it’s half seven in the morning. I’ve not had my morning coffee yet.” Jev rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Well. You let me in and I’ll make the coffee while you put your jumper on.” Jev didn’t argue with Dan. Instead he accepted the Jumper from Dan and let the hyperactive childlike man into his apartment. Dan headed into the kitchen while Jev padded back to his room to get dressed.

                Jev found a nice pair of black jeans to put on as well as a t shirt. As he got dressed his room began to fill with the familiar smell of strong fresh coffee. He unfolded the jumper and stared at it. The scene on it was something out of a tacky Christmas nightmare. There was Rudolf’s face on the front with his red nose an actual pom-pom. He appeared to be smoking a pipe that was throwing out snowflakes. His antlers had several little bells on them that made a jingling sound every time the jumper moved.  Yep his jumper had bells on it. This was shocking by Dan’s standards. At least the thing didn’t light up Jev thought. He sighed knowing if he didn’t wear this Dan would be very sad.

“Come on Jev. Coffee’s ready!” Dan shouted out to him. Jev sighed and pulled the nightmare jumper over his head. The little bells tingling as he did. Jev left his room and walked into his pristine kitchen. Dan was holding out a mug of freshly poured coffee to him. As soon as he saw the jumper Dan grinned at Jev. “It suits you.” He chuckled. Jev took a sip of the coffee and sighed in content before replying. “You’re going to be impossible this month aren’t you?” Jev looked at Dan.

“Yep.” He replied. “Have I even said good morning to you yet?” Dan asked.

“No you haven’t.” Jev informed him. Dan leaned in and gave Jev a deep kiss.

“Good morning Jev.” Dan said as he pulled away from Jev, He then leaned in again and gave Jev another deep kiss. “And that one was for being so good about wearing the jumper.”

“Suddenly I don’t mind this jumper as much.” Jev laughed as he looked lovingly into Dan’s eyes.

“Glad to hear it.” Dan laughed returning the look of love.


	2. Day 2: Bundling up because the heating broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly a huge thank you to all of you for reading and adding your kudos to this. I'm glad you're enjoying it. And a special thanks to zeraparker for your comment.
> 
> Today it's the trio of Seb, Britta and Antti AKA team Seb with the prompt "Bundling up because the heating broke." Inspired by the fact that I'm a student and my housemates and I are too stingy to put the heating on. So I spend most of my time under my duvet in my room keeping warm. Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 2: Team Seb- Bundling up because the heating broke.**

                Right now the Vettel household was freezing cold. Seb, Antti and Britta had spent the morning working on some of the mind numbing paperwork for the move from Red Bull to Ferrari. Seriously anything else would be more fun that this horrific amount of paperwork. They had found it easier to complete the work together in Seb’s house but right now as the temperature dropped they were regretting their decision. There was a blizzard outside so going home was not an option.

“Seriously has your heating switched itself off?” Britta asked. Shivering as she pulled her jumper up further around herself.

“I think it might have.” Seb rubbed his hand together to get some heat into them.

“Where is your boiler. Before we all freeze.” Antti asked and the three made their way out of the room towards the little cupboard a floor up. Realising their body heat was making the lounge warmer than it should be. The rest of the house was as cold as the grave. Seb opened the door to the boiler cupboard and Antti took a look. His brother was a gas engineer and had told him the basics of what a working boiler should look like. “The boilers pretty old. Have you replaced it since you got the house?”

“No.” Seb said.

“Well. I hate to say this but the flames gone out. You don’t have any way of lighting the gas. That’s why your house is so cold.” Antti explained.

“I’ll call the gas people.” Seb got out his phone. Antti and Britta left him to talk to them and decided to hide in the living room again.

* * *

 

“Well. That went well.” Sebastian said after a near twenty minuet conversation with the gas people. He had just walked back into the rapidly cooling room in a bit of a huff. “The blizzard means the road up to here is too dangerous right now. We can’t get out but more importantly the heating guys cannot get in.” He explained to a groan from Antti and Britta. “They’re going to put us as a priority case. As soon as someone can get out here they’ll send someone.”

“Seriously. So we’re going to freeze our asses off in here.” Britta stated the obvious.

“I’ll go and find blankets for us all.” Seb replied and left the room. He came back a five minutes or so later with enough blankets to keep an army warm. But he had a grin on his face despite the declining temperature.

“What’s with the smile? What have you got planned?” Britta shivered from her spot on the sofa.

“How does a blanket fort sound?” Seb grinned. “We’ve got plenty of blankets. We’d stay warmer that way as well. And we could play some card games as well. I mean I’m not in the mood for paperwork right now.” He held out the deck of cards.

“Sounds like fun.” Antti was on board with the idea.

“Sounds childish.” Britta pointed out.

“What’s the point in being an adult if you can’t be a child once in a while. Come on. You know you want to.” Seb gave Britta a pouty face. Antti joined in next to her.

“Resistance is futile.” Britta hung her head but perked up as Seb handed her a blanket. The three built their blanket fort in the living room with enough blankets left over for them to hug under as well. It was almost five hours later before the gas man came. By which time the three were having too much fun in their blanket fort to care what was going on. Even once the heating was on they refused to come out of their blanket fort. And that was where they spent the night as well. Watching a Christmas film on a laptop until they couldn’t stay awake any longer. Falling asleep in their fort. It was definitely the best day the three had together.


	3. Day 3: Snowball Fight in the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a huge thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and add Kudos to this work. And a special thank you to Livelongandfangirling for commenting.
> 
> Today the Williams boys make an appearance with the other drivers with the prompt "snowball fight in the snow." Inspired by the fact that with no snow on the ground in Swansea, my housemates and I resorted to Nerf gun fights yesterday. Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 3: Williams boys (with others)-Snowball Fight in the Snow.**

 "Valtteri! Valtteri!" Felipe shouted at him. Rousing the Finn from his peaceful sleep.

"What s it Felipe?" He asked sleepily from inside the covers of his double bed. Felipe was out of his bed and over at the window. He had a grin on his face and genuinely looked like a hyperactive kid.

“It’s snowed! It’s snowed!” Felipe shouted as he looked out of the window of their shared room. Valtteri groaned and buried his head further into his pillow but a voice reminded him to be pleasant. He might see snow every year but it might be a bit more of a rarity for Felipe in Brazil.  “Come on Valtteri lets go outside after breakfast. We can start a snowball fight with everyone.”The drivers had to attend some media event in the French alps. Another one of Bernie's crazy ideas. But right now they had the day off from media requests. Valtteri was just annoyed they got here before the ski season could really kick in. If they had got here a few weeks later he'd use his day off to ski the resort they were staying in.

“Felipe not everyone will want to join in a snowball fight.” Valtteri reminded him. Giving up on ignoring the happy looking Brazilian right now.

"But we could convince them. Come on it'll be fun!" Felipe crossed the room and prodded Valtteri but the Finn refused to get out of his bed.

"Felipe if you manage to convince everyone I'll join in. But you won't now will you."

“Oh we’ll see.” Felipe was determined to get everyone out there. During breakfast he went around to each driver pleading his case. Some took less persuading than others. Dan seemed very up for it while Felipe practically had to beg to get Adrian Sutil to join in. But eventually he agreed to with some prodding from Esteban beside him. No way could he turn down two excited drivers looking forward to the snow. The match was scheduled to be fought after breakfast. Valtteri went back up to his room and dressed to go outside not aware of what Felipe had planned. He'd told Valtteri he wanted to go look at some of the shops. He put on his warm hat and gloves as well as his thick coat and made his way outside.

* * *

He was genuinely shocked to see the entire grid out there. Valtteri knew full well what that meant. He walked over to the group of assembled drivers who were waiting patiently for Felipe to start things. “He convinced you all.” Valtteri was shocked. He didn’t give enough credit to Felipe.

“It was his damn puppy eyes. You should have heard him. All whiny. Complaining he never got to play in the snow as a kid.” Kimi muttered. “Even I couldn’t turn down his sad face.” Felipe came up to him.

“I’m glad you came Kimi.” Felipe gave the stoic Finnish man a smile before turning to the group of assembled drivers and shouting. “Now we need to split into two teams. If you have the higher number out of you and your team mate you’re this side.” He pointed to where Dan was standing. “And if you have the lower number you’re over here.” He pointed to Seb. “Ready to get into position. There was a scrabble as the drivers took their places. On Felipe’s team he had himself, Sebastian, Nico Rosberg, Kimi, Romain, Sergio, Kevin, Jev, Esteban, Max and Marcus. The team dived behind a snowy bank and began to make as many snowballs as possible with the other team doing the same.

“READY!” Valtteri shouted from behind his teams snow hill.

“READY!” Felipe shouted. “3…2…1…GO!” The two teams shouted as they charged over the top of their respected snow hills. And snowball hell was unleashed on everyone.

* * *

 

The fight was only meant to last ten minutes or so. But the drivers were too damn stubborn to give in. The whole things lasted around half an hour. With the last of the drivers only giving up when their fingers were completely frozen. The gloves had been soaked from patting down snowballs and the wind now cut into everyone. As soon as the grid walked into the hotel they began to warm up.

“I talked to the bar people here. The hotel has put on some hot chocolate for you all in the lounge area.” Felipe told everyone. There was a lot of happy thank you's sent Felipe's way as the drivers went into the lounge area to warm up some more. Shaking off their wet and snowy clothes as they went.

“Well I have to admit. I was not bothered beforehand. But that was a lot of fun. Thank you for organising that Felipe.” Valtteri patted him on the back.

“I’m glad you had fun.” Was Felipe's reply. The two headed into th lounge area to grab some of the nice hot chocolate and a spot by the fire so they could warm up.


	4. Day 4: Under the Mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you to everyone who has read and added Kudos to the story. I'm glad to see you're all enjoying it.
> 
> Today is the wonderful pairing of Webbonso with the prompt "Under the Mistletoe." (I'm so glad to see Mark is okay after his accident.) Inspired by the fact that I decorated my room last night to stop me thinking about my huge essay I have due. It's a good distraction technique. Hope you enjoy the story guys!

**Day 4: Webbonso-Under the Mistletoe.**

Fernando was sitting at home in the living room in front of the fire. Reading a book while the two worn out dogs sat at his feet. The fire crackled and there was a distant tick of the clock from somewhere in the house. But apart from the occasional page turn the house was eerily quiet for once. Fernando had spent the day distracting himself as much as he could. He knew the accident wasn’t bad. And he’d talked to Mark since then. But he was due home a few days ago and since them Fernando had been doing anything to distract himself from that fact. He’d gone out with the dogs for two hour long walks in the morning and night. The dogs loved it but they were shattered at the end of it. He'd spent the days training as well. Just because it was the off season didn't mean he should be slacking in his training. He’d also gone into the loft and got down the Christmas decorations. And he’d genuinely just gone top to toe decorating the house for when Mark got home. There was tinsel round the photo frames. Decorations hanging from the ceiling. Festive fairy lights in every room. Christmas trinkets from childhoods long forgotten also added to the festive feel of the house. He’d refused to do the tree though. No he and Mark were going to that together at some point. He was brought out of his thoughts by Zimba who gave a great yawn before settling back down again. That was till there was a loud jingle of keys and the sound of the door being unlocked. The two dogs jumped up with a new energy and scrabbled to the door. Excitably barking at the return of their master. Fernando grinned, putting his bookmark into his book. He then put the book down on the seat next to him and headed towards the front door.

“Hey boys!” Mark had dropped his bag and shut the door before getting down to the level of the two excitable dogs. He stroked them. Trying his best to doge the licks to his face Zimba and Shadow were trying to give him. “Have you missed me?” He asked the dogs who barked in affection at him.

“Very much so.” Fernando said. Mark looked up at him standing there and gave him a grin. Fernando smiled back. So glad to see that he was okay.

Mark got up off of the floor and walked over to Fernando. Dodging the dogs who were still excitably wrapping themselves around Mark’s legs. “I was so worried about you.” Fernando admitted once they had given each other a hug.

“I’m fine. I promise mate.” Mark gave Fernando a chaste kiss on his lips. He then looked around the house and grinned. “I see you’ve decorated.”

“I was nervous about you. I had to do something to keep my mind off of the accident. Ask Shadow and Zimba about their two hour log walks.” Fernando shrugged realising just how over the top he had gone with the decorations.

"Oh I bet you loved that." Mark cooed at the dogs who were still excited at his return home. He turned back to Fernando. “So you decided to turn our house into a winter wonderland. I love it. It’s nice to come home to.” he admitted.

“I didn’t do the tree. You still have to do that with me.” Fernando laughed.

“That’s the best bit of decorating! I’m happy to do that.” Mark looked at Fernando before pulling out a sprig of mistletoe he'd been hiding in his pocket and holding it over their heads. “Under the mistletoe. We’d better kiss.” The two started kissing as the dogs gave a howl of approval. And Mark could sense there was something more to Fernando’s kiss. Something more like he was glad to see Mark was alive. “I’m okay Fernando.” Mark said as they broke the kiss. “Now. Let’s look at sorting out this tree.”

“This is going to be a mad month isn’t it?” Fernando laughed as he walked into the living room where the tree was waiting to be decorated.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mark admitted as followed behind Fernando into the living room with the dogs just behind him.


	5. Day 5: Christmas Cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story. And a special thanks to FormulaFerrari for commenting.
> 
> Today is all about the wonderful pairing of Sebson with the prompt "Christmas Cookies." Inspired by the train wreck of a cooking attempt my friend and I managed yesterday. It went about as well as this. Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 5: Sebson-Christmas Cookies.**

                “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sebastian asked. Right now he was concerned about being in Jenson’s pristine kitchen (okay it was his as well but this was Jenson’s domain. Not his). The room itself was spectacular. It was large with a dining area attached to it. The walls were a deep purple colour that made the room feel cosy. The sides were granite with a white finish to the wood. The top of the oven was filled with many hobs with the oven itself on the large side. It was perfect for cooking lots of food in at once. They had pantry for dry food and a large fridge freezer for everything else. There was plenty of cupboard space as well. It was a great kitchen. But Seb knew what his cooking skills were like. This was going to be a disaster if he was let loose in here.

“If we follow my mum’s recipe to a tee we shall have perfect little gingerbread men very soon. You’ll see.” Jenson grinned as he measured out the last of the ingredients.

“I’ll believe you. But you’ve never seen my cooking.” Seb went along with what Jenson said, but still doubted the idea. That was when a puff of flour hit him in the face. Coating his cheek in a floury mess. Sebastian looked over, very shocked, at Jenson. Jenson had a grin on his face and a bag of flour in his hand he had just used to measure out for the gingerbread.

“That was for doubting yourself.” Jenson explained. Seb’s hand shot out for the flour that was in a bowl, all measured out “Don’t you dare!” Seb’s hand stopped inches from the bowl at Jenson’s command. “Those ingredients are measured out to perfection. Don’t mess with them.” Jenson warned him.

“I will get you back.” Seb told him as he moved his hand back to his side.

“Bring it on Seb. But after the gingerbread are in the oven.”

                The two worked well together mixing their ingredients and rolling out their dough eventually. They then had fun cutting out the shapes for the gingerbread man. Once they were on a tray Jenson set about putting them in the oven. He’d heated it up to the correct temperature. Soon enough the house would smell of gingerbread men which would be great. He stood up once the creations were in the oven and grinned at Seb.

“So. Everything in the oven?” Seb asked.

“Yep. Shouldn’t be too long now.” Jenson grinned. Seb smiled

“Good.” And pulled out his hands from behind his back. He poured a handful of flour onto the top of Jenson’s head. Jenson was shocked for a moment at just how sneaky Seb had been. But he dived suddenly. Reaching around Seb to grab the bag of flour. “Don’t you dare Button!” Seb shouted as he ran for cover and the bag of sugar on the side.

“Try me Vettel.” Jenson chased after him, throwing a few handfuls of flour at him. Seb reached for the sugar and began to throw handfuls at Jenson. The fight carried on a few minutes till Jenson held his hands up in surrender. “Truce! Truce!” he shouted as he came out from his hiding place. Seb stopped throwing things at Jenson. The kitchen was a mess with flour and sugar everywhere. On the work surfaces. The floor and most importantly over the two drivers. Seb was covered in flour, so much so he looked a bit like a ghost. While Jenson was covered in explosions of sugar. The two laughed.

 “We must look a pair of Muppets.” Seb laughed as he and Jenson put their bags on the side.

“I think we do. Come on let’s get ourselves and this place cleaned up.” They spent the rest of the day cleaning the kitchen and icing the gingerbread. That night as the two settled down to a Monty Python film (Seb’s choice of film) they tucked into the spoils of their afternoon of baking.

“They’re not half bad.” Seb told Jenson as he snuggled into him.

“Told you.” Jenson kissed the top of the Germans head and then took a bite of the gingerbread himself.


	6. Day 6: St Nicholas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As ever a huge thank you to everyone who read and added kudos to the work. And a special thanks to FormulaFerrari, Livelongandfangirling, and my anonymous reviewer called *Melts* for commenting.
> 
> Today is of course St Nicholas day so that's the prompt. It will feature many of the European drivers. A quick note to say I know traditions vary from country to county but I'm going with what my Polish house mate,Norwegian friend, Dutch pen palls and French pen pall have told me. I hope you enjoy it. (A second quick note to also say there is a reference to Jules' accident in this But only a little one as to explain why he was not there)
> 
> #ForzaJules

**Day 6: European drivers who celebrate- St Nicholas day.**

                As Romain woke up on the morning of the 6th he couldn’t help but grin at what was going on today. Today was a special day. It was St Nicholas day and Romain had invited the European drivers on the grid who celebrated this day to enjoy a meal together. He was going to be hosting the feast of St Nicholas that night. He loved getting the opportunity to cook for large groups of people. Romain got out of bed knowing full well he had a lot of preparation ahead of him. But he didn’t mind. It would be worth it to see everyone’s faces at the end of the day. Today was going to be a good day.

                Romain began to prepare the meal for the eleven guests he would have for dinner that night. There was a large pang in his heart that Jules would not be there this year. However his friend was back in Niece and he was sure Jules was getting better every day. He just had to believe that. He raised his wine glass to Jules and to his health, took a sip, and then carried on preparing the St Nicholas meal. As soon as the Turkey was in the oven and Romain was about to start on the next big task of cutting the vegetables the doorbell rang. Romain quickly poured a glass of red wine for the guest. He opened the door to find Jev standing there, dressed up with a rather nice looking bottle of French red wine in hand.

“Come in. Come in. Happy St Nicholas day!” Romain gave Jev the glass of wine and a hug as well.

“Happy St Nicholas day to you too. This is for you.” Jev held out the bottle which Romain accepted gratefully. He chuckled "I should have put it in your shoes."

"St Nicholas does not bring wine to people." Romain laughed as the two headed towards the kitchen.

“I came to give you a hand with whatever you need doing.” Jev explained.

“Thank you. If you could set the table it would save me ding it later.” Romain admitted. Pointing to the table with everything on it in the dining room. He’d not had a chance to sort it out yet. He’d planned on doing it at some point. He just hadn’t got round to it yet. "Then pretty much it'll be slicking the veg for the meal."

“I’m on it.” Jev said as he got down to work setting out everything for Romain.

* * *

 

                Everyone gathered around the table. Eager to see what feast Romain had cooked up for the dinner. He was probably the best cook on the grid, so his meals were always something to look forward to eating. There was himself and Jev representing the French drivers. Then the German drivers of Nico Rosberg and Nico Hulkenberg, Sebastian, and Adrian. Fernando had come as well as the sole driver from Spain. Then you had Kimi, Valtteri, Kevin and Marcus representing the Nordic countries. And finally Daniil was there from Russia. It was a bit of a squish but everyone got around the table. Romain with some help from Jev brought out the food.

“This smells amazing!” Nico Hulkenberg looked at the food in front of him. Tanking a deep breath of the smell of the food as Romain took his seat.

“Glad you like it. Now may I ask you all to raise a glass.” Everyone picked up their glasses filled with a fruity French red wine. “Happy St Nicholas day.”

“Happy St Nicholas day!” Everyone cheered.

“And to Romain. For creating this wonderful feast.” Jev added.

“To Romain!” Everyone added and began to clink their glasses together. Enjoying the feast they had ahead of them. Romain was glad he could enjoy the meal among his friends. Yes. This was the best way to spend St Nicholas day he though as he looked at everyone dig into the meal. Today was a good day.


	7. Day 7: Missing Home at Christmas Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to everyone who read and added Kudos. I'm glad to see you're all enjoying the story.
> 
> Today the two Sauber boys of Adrian and Esteban are taking the floor with the prompt "Missing Home at Christmas Time." Inspired by the fact that I'm really starting to miss my family right now. I'll be going home in six days time. But between then I have a Christmas dinner with my house mates and our traditional Christmas film-athon. So there's still some things to do here to keep me occupied. Hope you enjoy the story. :D

**Day 7: Sauber boys- Missing Home at Christmas Time.**

Adrian was worried for his team mate. Esteban was uncharacteristically sad today. He was sitting off to the side on his own in the factory right now. He couldn’t be sad about the race seat thing. Esteban would find another seat. He was young and he had talent. So he would make it. Adrian excused himself from the table of mechanics he was with and wandered over to the young Mexican.

“You’ll find a seat. Now cheer up.” Adrian told him as he took the open seat by the lonely Mexican.

“I’m not upset about the seat.” Esteban couldn’t take his eyes off his phone screen. “I’m upset about the fact I’m not in Mexico with my family right now.”

“What?” Adrian was taken aback by Esteban’s answer. But he understood. There were times when he missed his family too. For all the perks the job had the travelling was both a gift and a cruse.

“In Mexico right now my brothers and sisters are playing with my cousins in the house. Running everywhere and causing my aunts and uncles problems.” He laughed.” My father is taking photos while my mother prepares some Ponche for us all.”

“Ponche?”

“A very nice drink we have around Christmas time. As you get older you can have a nip of tequila or rum in it as well.” Esteban explained looking longingly at his phone. His father had sent him some photos of them all. Right now it was on his mother and his brothers and sisters. They were grinning ear to ear and each member of the group had a word that spelt out the sentence “We miss you very much Esteban!” He looked at the screen on his phone. If he could wish to be anywhere in the world right now it would be there. Back in Mexico. Adrian sighed and took a seat next to the young man.

                “Want to know what I would be doing now if I was in Germany.” Esteban gave him a nod. “My mum would be making her homemade stollen for all of us to eat later that day. My dad would be clearing the driveway of snow as best he could. My siblings and younger cousins would be playing in the snow. Snowmen, Snow angels, snowball fights. You name it they’ll be doing it. While me and my elder cousins would be by the fire. Swapping stories and enjoying a beer.” Adrian took a moment before carrying on “My aunts and uncles would be pretending to get along with one another while my grandparents would be treasuring every moment they have with us.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Esteban was grateful to Adrian for sharing. “Don’t you miss that?” He asked.

“I miss everything about it.” Adrian admitted. “If I could go anywhere in the world right now I would be there. Hands down. But I know I have to stick it out here. It’ll only be a few weeks till I’ll be there. And then the fun will really begin. Besides I have other traditions with my racing family.”

“Like what?” Esteban grinned. Adrian was happy to see a smile on his team mates face. And carried on talking.

“Well there’s Romain’s St Nicholas day feast. Going Christmas shopping with Both Nico’s. Christmas dinner with the other drivers. Bernie's Christmas party. Stollen day with the German drivers. And cheering you up when you’re in a bad mood.” Adrian joked, gave the Mexican a playful shove. “I miss my family and friends and my country when I’m away. But if you keep busy you’ll feel better.” Adrian explained. Esteban grinned at him. "And who knows. Maybe you'll create some new Christmas traditions along the way."

“Thank you Adrian." Esteban thought for a moment. "I’m going to make some Ponche. Would you like some?” He asked. Glad for the advice Adrian gave him.

“I’d love some.” Adrian replied as the two headed out of the hall and towards the kitchens to see what ingredients they needed.


	8. Day 8: Christmas Market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the story. I'm glad to see everyone is enjoying it. And you guys are cheering me up from the hell that is my huge ass essay for Egyptology. So thank you to all of you!
> 
> Today's story features the Mercedes boys with the prompt "Christmas Market." Inspired by the fact I've planned to go visit my hometown's tacky Christmas market with my best friend when I get home. Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 8: Mercedes boys- Christmas market.**

                Their relationship was still healing. After all the two of them were not about to forget everything that had happened this past year. But right now Nico and Lewis were doing everything to get their friendship back on track. They decided they needed an afternoon out with one another at the FIA prize giving. For some reason they both agreed on going out to the tacky Christmas market Lewis saw advertised in town. The two wrapped up warm as they braved the elements in town. Thick coats and gloves were the way forward. It was getting colder and darker earlier and there was a crispness to the air most of the day. Winter was definitely here.

“Hey what do you think? A new hat for me?” Lewis poked his head around one of the stalls and Nico laughed at him. He was wearing a minion hat with attachable gloves. The hat had an amusing face on it while the goggle eyes of the minion stuck out from the hat.

“It suits you.” Nico giggled as he took a photo of Lewis in the ridiculous get up.

“That s a definite twitter photo. A wall of shame one.” Lewis commented as he put the hat back and took a look at what other hats the stall sold. “Oh look Nico. I found yours!” Lewis cackled as he pulled out a white hat that was meant to look like a unicorn. It had a silly face on it with a horn and an electric pink main. And just like the minion hat the gloves merged into the hat. “Put it on Nico!” Nico wasn’t so sure but decided he might as well. After all it could be amusing. He put the hat on.

“How do I look?” He asked Lewis, pulling a pose as he did.

“Ridiculous. But somehow you still make that hat work for you.” Lewis admitted before taking a photo and uploading it to twitter with Nico’s permission.

                They carried on shopping in the market area. Some stalls they avoided. While others they decided to get something from. And neither of them could avoid the festive fudge shop when they saw it. Nico and Lewis always had a sweet tooth. It was going to get them in trouble one day. They even went back later to the funny hats stool and got the minion and unicorn hats for one another. Both didn't want the afternoon to end so they decided to have a hot chocolate in a coffee shop before they made their way back to their respective homes.

“Do you remember that Christmas when we were 17?” Lewis asked Nico as he took a sip from his festive chocolate orange hot chocolate.

“You mean the one where you and I accidently let the turkey go from my Aunt Heidi’s farm. And we had to have a veggie Christmas.” Nico laughed.

“That exact one! Look what I found the other day” Lewis pulled out a photo. The two teenagers were side by side the empty pen. Keke had amusingly made them a sign to hold between them that said “We let the dinner out of its pen so no Turkey for us tomorrow.”

“You do realise my Aunt never lets me forget about that don’t you?” Nico told Lewis as he looked back at the photo. Lewis grinned as he pulled out more photos. He'd spent the day before going through an old box of pictures from his childhood. Nico featured in a lot of them. The two carried on reminiscing about their Christmases. Including the one where they had to spend it in a log cabin because of a blizzard. The two spent the day chilling out around the fire while roasting marshmallows.Then there was the one where their dads got both of them nerf guns and they had a nerf gun war all day. And of course the Christmas of 2006 where they both knew next year they would be in F1 together. The to spent the day celebrated their achievements with their families. Yes their relationship had taken a huge strain this year. But looking back at the guilty faced 17 year olds in the picture Nico knew nothing. Not even the world championship, could come between Lewis and him. His best friend from his childhood and his unwitting partner in crime in the accidental Turkey bust out of 2002.


	9. Day 9: Karaoke Christmas Music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added Kudos to the story. And a special thanks to Livelongandfangirling and ShadowFox44 for commenting.
> 
> Today sees Fernando and Kimi take over with the other drivers also making appearances. The prompt is "Karaoke Christmas Music." Inspired by the fact that me and my friends can't stop singing Christmas songs as we finish our essays due in for tomorrow. I hoe you all enjoy it! :D

**Day 9: Ferrari Drivers (with help from all the other drivers)- Karaoke Christmas Music.**

                “I’m not going.” Kimi flat out refused to even entertain the idea Fernando just posed to him.

“Come on Kimi. It’s going to be fun. And everyone will be there.” Fernando tried his best to persuade the Finn to come out that night.

“Call me a Grinch. But I don’t want to hear Seb butcher ‘All I Want For Christmas.’ Followed by a drunk Lewis and Jenson sing ‘Fairy-tale of New York.’ All while Dan selects a rock track Christmas song  to assault our ears with. I’m still getting over his punk version of ‘Frosty the Snowman.’  A glazed look came over Kimi’s eyes as he remembered the happy Australian sing along to the horrific song. That was pretty much the highlights of last year’s driver’s karaoke night and Kimi had no intention of going this year.

“Oh come on Kimi. This year will be different. Get in the spirit of Christmas!” Fernando refused to take no for an answer. But Kimi remained strong. Fernando sighed. “And if you come I’ll get you a bottle of vodka. You won’t even have to sing. You can sit there and judge.” Fernando knew he had him. Kimi sighed, Fernando had no idea when to give in.

“Fine I’ll go. But no singing for me!”

                The two drivers were the last to arrive at the karaoke bar thanks to Kimi’s protests. But as they entered the bar it was clear some drivers had already had too much to drink. It also became apparent that their ears were being assaulted by some truly awful singing. Kimi looked over and sure enough, Sebastian was up on the stage. He’d clearly had too much to drink and was belting out ‘Rocking around the Christmas Tree’ in full tone-deaf glory. The sound was dreadful but you couldn’t tell Seb that. Kimi sighed and headed straight over to the bar and ordered himself a shot of vodka. Seb belted out the last out of tune note and stumbled off the stage, much to the relief of the bar. His spot was immediately filled by an intoxicated Lewis and a very giggly Jenson.

“Hello guys. It’s me and Jenson doing a song for you now. I hope you enjoy it!” Lewis shouted as Jenson just giggled down his mic. The song turned out to be ‘Baby it’s Cold Outside.’ Fernando saw Kimi alone at the bar and went over.

“See isn’t this fun!” He patted Kimi on the back.

“The songs have changed but it’s the same as last year.” Kimi mumbled as he poured the Vodka shot down his throat. It burned in the usual tell tell way. It was passable to drink. Kimi motioned to the bar tender to fill the shot glass once again. Completely ignoring the ruckus of Lewis and Jenson singing much to the annoyance of Fernando.

“But baby it’s bad out there.” Lewis slurred to Jenson, who by this point was on the floor in fits of laughter.

“This genuinely could be a good night if you make it Kimi.” Fernando was getting annoyed now.

“Doubt it.” He said as the bar tender finished filling up Kimi’s glass.

“You know what. Keep the bottle here.” Fernando gave the barman the money for the bottle. “There’s the bottle of vodka I owe you. You could pretend for once to have fun and dropped the miserable person act. You don’t have to be a Grinch all the time.” Fernando hissed at Kimi before storming off to find Felipe, who would be in a much more festive mood.

                Maybe it was the vodka talking. Maybe it was the guilt. But Kimi felt rotten for what he did to Fernando. He mauled it over, playing the scene over and over in his head while he watched both Nico’s sing ‘Stay Another Day.’ And witnessed Sergio sing ‘Santa Clause is Coming to Town.’ It was as Dan took the stage for whatever song he was about to butcher with a rock twist Kimi knew what he had to do to make things up with Fernando. He downed a shot of vodka for Dutch courage and signalled to the bar tender to guard his partially drunk bottle. He walked over to the DJ controlling the song selection as Dan belted out the first line of Jingle bells. As predicted it was a rock cover and was very loud. Kimi made his selection and waited for Dan to finish. As Dan belted out the last notes and took his bows Kimi came on stage. Whispers broke out among the crowd as Dan handed him the mic. He could see the confusion on Fernando’s face.

“Umm. Hi guys. I’m Kimi.” Kimi felt silly introducing himself. “And I’m going to sing Merry Christmas everyone by Shakin Stevens. To prove to you all I’m not a Grinch all the time.” He nodded to the DJ who started the song. The first few notes were a little shaky but as he saw the crowd begin to enjoy themselves Kimi got into it. He risked a look over to Fernando as he sung. He had a grin plastered on his face that would rival Dan right now. The song began to wrap up and Kimi belted out the last few notes. As he finished the song there was a great cheer from everyone. Kimi took a small bow before handing the mic over to Kevin Magnussen who was planning on singing ‘Winter Wonderland.’ Kimi got off of the stage and went straight over to Fernando.

“Thank you Kimi.” Fernando grinned giving the man a hug.

“No problem.” Kimi stated. “You were right. Tonight was fun.”


	10. Day 10: Sneaking Candy Canes to Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. It means a lot. I'm thrilled to say my big ass essay was handed in today so I'm 100% less stressed now.
> 
> Today the Lotus boys are entertaining us with the prompt "Sneaking Candy Canes to Everyone." Inspired by the fact that my friend managed to sneak a Candy Cane into my bag today in lectures. I didn't realise till I got home. It was a nice treat. I hope you enjoy the story! :D

**Day 10: Lotus boys- Sneaking Candy Canes to Everyone.**

                “Pastor.” The voice whispered. “Paaaaastooooor.” The voice dragged out. Pastor moaned. What the hell was going on? “Come on Pastor.” The person prodded him. Pastor accepted defeat and opened his eyes. Romain was leaning over him. He had a huge grin on his face and was wearing a Santa hat. “Wake up Pastor. We have work to do!” Romain whispered. He was too cheerful for this early hour of the morning. Pastor looked over at his alarm clock and nearly swore.

“Romain it’s 3AM. I’m tired. What do you want!” He yelled. His complaint fell on deaf ears.

“Shhhhhh.” Romain hissed. “Pastor you promised to help me.” Romain whispered. Pastor knew resistance was futile and got out of bed. He gave a great yawn but was on board with whatever crackpot plan Romain had.

“So what’s the plan?” Pastor asked as a Santa hat was rammed onto his head. Romain grinned as he explained the plan in a hushed tone to Pastor.

* * *

 

                “Seb, Seb, Seb, Seb, Seb.” Someone was shaking Sebastian up from his much needed sleep. And that someone had a thick Australian accent and yep, as Seb opened his eyes he could see the grin plastered on Dan’s face.

“You best have a reason for waking me up this early.” Seb yawned as he sat up in bed.

“Santa’s elves visited us last night!” Dan grinned and Seb suddenly felt his blood pressure rise.

“Dan I hate to say this but Santa’s not real and neither are his elves. Now let me sleep”

 “No way! Seb if Santa isn’t real then explain this!” Dan said as he handed Seb a candy cane. It was a traditional red and white stripped one and attached to it was a red label. It had ‘Sebastian’ written on it in an elegant script.

“Where did you get this?” Seb asked.

“They were outside out hotel door. Everyone’s got them!” Dan pulled Seb out of his bed and out into the corridor. Sure enough each door in the corridor had the festive treat propped up against them.

“What?”

“See, It’s so cool. Santa’s elves must have visited. Santa couldn’t make it himself because he’s getting ready for the big day. But he sent his elves!” Dan babbled next to Seb. And Seb had his sneaking suspicions Dan had already eaten his candy cane despite the early hour.

                There was a click of the door next to them as Jenson stumbled out. “Keep the noise down guys. It’s too early to.” He stopped and looked down as the candy canes fell onto him. He picked them up and glanced at the pink tag with the name ‘Jenson’ on it. The other was a yellow tag with Kevin’s name on it. “Did you do this.” Jenson asked. Putting Kevin’s candy cane on the side in their room and looking at his.

“No Santa’s elves did it.” Dan explained. Jenson raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, giving Dan a crazy look.

“I think what Dan is trying to say is whoever it is. Everyone’s got one.” Seb explained.

“Someone put some effort into this.” Jenson mused as he unwrapped the treat and began to eat it.

                Romain didn’t leave his room as the other drivers came out. He sat there instead on his double bed and listened to their happy responses as Pastor snored in his own double bed next to Romain. Lost to the world. He heard Dan come out and cheer. He heard the conversation between Seb, Dan and Jenson. He heard Lewis and Nico pretend to sword fight with their candy canes before eating them. He'd heard Sergio cheer and run in to share the surprise with Nico. He'd also listened as Danny and Jev found the surprise while Dan came up with as many bad candy cane puns as he could.He also heard everyone speculate who had done such an act. He and Pastor weren’t about to say. It was nicer to spreads the Christmas cheer anonymously. He grinned knowing everyone enjoyed the surprise. Then he fell back to sleep. Tired from the nights work.


	11. Day 11: Stollen Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone for reading and adding kudos to the chapter. And once again a special thanks to Livelongandfangirling for commenting. And the good news is I'm free! Uni has finished for the term so I'm off home tomorrow! Cannot wait to see everyone!
> 
> Today the German drivers are taking the floor with the prompt "Stollen Night." Inspired by the fact that my mum has promised to make stollen for when I get home! Hope you all enjoy the story! :D
> 
> A quick note to say Fröhlich Weihnachten is Merry Christmas in German.

**Day 11: German drivers-Stollen Night!**

                Nico Hulkenberg was running late. He’d been held back at the factory with work and Sergio. Nico knew it would be tight to make it to his event on time even if he didn’t stop. Sergio had stopped him before he got out to his car and was asking him about something. However Nico stopped and talked to the Mexican. Promising as well to go out with him for a drink tomorrow. Just the two of them. However this discussion meant he was now late for the event. The event was Rosberg's stollen night. Every year Rosberg invited all of the German drivers on the grid that year to his home to enjoy the homemade stollen he cooked. And every year it was a success. He parked his car and got out of it. Locking it as he ran towards the house. He ran up the garden path, ringing the doorbell as he got to it. A festive little tune played and very soon the door was thrown open. Nico Rosberg was the other side. “You’re late.” He commented but moved aside so Hulkenberg could come into the warm house.

“Sergio stopped me. And I was working late.” Hulkenberg explained. Rosberg grinned.

“It’s no problem. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” Rosberg said. Tanking Hulkenberg’s coat from him and hanging it up next to the other’s coats. Hulkenberg pulled off his hat, scarf and gloves. Rosberg took them from him and put them on the radiator to make sure they would be toasty warm when he left. “We’re all in the living room. If you’ll follow me.” And both Nico’s went to find everyone else.

                As Hulkenberg entered the room he saw Adrian and Seb were already there. A mauled wine in hand. The room was warm and took some of the chill out of Nico. The fire crackled away in the fireplace as German Christmas carols played over the speakers in the room. There was a Christmas tree in the corner with the lights twinkling. It gave the room a festive feel. “Nice to see you Hulkie.” Adrian came over and gave Nico a quick hug. Sebastian laughed.

“We Thought you forgot about us. It hurt.” Seb even added in a mock pout at the end. Hulkenberg came over and gave him a hug.

“How could I forget this?” He gestured round the room. “And forget our tradition.” While the guys were welcoming in Hulkenberg, Rosberg had snuck into his kitchen.

“I followed my mother’s recipe to perfection as I do every year!” Rosberg shouted from the kitchen. “Just getting everything ready. Adrian can you get Hulkie some mauled wine?” Adrian obliged and showed Hulkenberg where the treat was. Rosberg came out of the kitchen with a large stolen on a chopping board. He put the board down.

“Stollen for all!” He announced before seizing up his glass of Mauled wine. “Fröhlich Weihnachten!” Nico cheered.

“Fröhlich Weihnachten!” the drivers replied before they clinked their glasses together. Then as they drunk heartily they started to munch on the cake in front of them.

                Soon after the drivers relaxed back in their seats. The conversation flowed and for once the F1 season wasn’t always the main focus of it. Seb reviled how much he was looking forward to his daughter’s first Christmas while Adrian reminisced about Christmases gone by. The conversation carried on till the point where it was time for everyone to face the drive home. “Does anyone want to take a slice of Stollen home with them?” Rosberg asked. He’d made more than enough for all of them for that night. He’d pulled aside a few slices already. Susie had found out about his plans and asked him to save a slice or two of the cake for her and Toto. He was more than happy to.

“Can I take two slices please?” Seb asked. “One for me and one for Britta. She loves stolen.” He added on the end. Rosberg agreed and began wrapping up the slices of cake for Seb.

“You know it’s about this time I really start to miss home But every year this party keeps me going. Till I can get home that is.” Nico Hulkenberg admitted. There was a moment of silence after he spoke.

“I miss home as well. This is always the best way to get over that.” Seb agreed as Rosberg handed him the cake.

“That’s why I throw this party every year.” Rosberg admitted. “Good food, good wine, and good company.” Rosberg grinned as he looked at the other drivers. They all began to get ready while they thought about what Rosberg said. And it was true. They may all be from different teams with different problems. But when it came down to it they were always there for one another if they needed to be. Hulkenberg grinned. Yes stolen night was definitely one of his favourite nights of the year.


	12. Day 12: Decorate the Christmas Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Today Rob and Felipe are in charge of the story with the prompt "Decorate the Christmas Tree." Inspired by the fact that me and my sister will be decorating our Christmas tree very soon! (As we speak I'm uploading this chapter on the train home! I cannot wait to see her!) Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 12: Rolpillie- Decorate the Christmas Tree.**

“Come on Rob. It’s December 12th. I spent all day picking out the perfect tree! Please can we decorate it?” Felipe said as soon as Rob walked in the door.

“Hello to you too sunshine.” Rob grinned at the hyper driver.

“Rob. Please!”

“Felipe, baby, let me have a cup of tea first before you…” Rob stopped talking as Felipe pulled out a steaming mug of tea from behind his back . Along with a Santa hat for Rob to wear. Felipe’s was already on his head. Rob took the tea from Felipe with a thanks, put the Santa hat on, and went into the living room where the tree was. The tree was in front of the window that looked onto the back garden. Felipe had already done the laborious task of putting all the lights on the tree. The speakers in the corner played out a melodic Christmas song. Rob recognised it as ‘The Christmas song’ sung by Frank Sinatra. The whole room felt homely and Rob felt the warmth the domestic scene brought him. “Right let’s sort out the tinsel then!” He grinned.

                “Which pile is this tinsel going in?” Felipe held up a red and green bit of thick tinsel in the air.

“Multi coloured?” Rob suggested.

“But multi coloured has to have more than three colours.”

“Felipe I can barely keep track of your piles for the tinsel.” Rob admitted. He genuinely had no idea what was going on. Felipe had specific piles for each colour of tinsel as well as ones that didn’t fit the piles. But he was getting flustered. “How about I leave you to deal with the tinsel piles. I’ll start on the decorations.” Rob suggested. Felipe nodded wondering if he should start a pile of tinsel that was multi coloured but with only two colours. Then something hit Rob. There was a box in the side of the kitchen he needed to get. “Back in a second sunshine.” He jumped up from his spot on the floor and raced to the kitchen. Felipe’s mother had sent him a box of some of the decorations little felipe had made to give the tree a more homey feel.

                Rob opened the box and grinned. Felipe hadn’t found out yet and as he walked into the living room he pulled out the first decoration. It was a crudely created clay star. It was sloppily painted yellow with golden glitter on the front of it. Through the top point of the star was a hole and a red ribbon was in place so it could be hung on the tree. On the back was a little ‘F’. It was backwards which Rob grinned at. Felipe looked up and spotted the star.

“Hey I made that when I was five. How did you get it?” Felipe asked perplexed. But smiled at the goofy grin Rob had on his face.

“You’re mum sent me a box of Christmas decorations. You made them all when you were a kid apparently.” Rob explained. Felipe looked happy

“What else did she send?” Felipe asked.

                Rob dug further into the box. And pulled out a little stocking for the Christmas tree. The red felt was cut out rather well and the sides matched up pretty well. Little Felipe had glued cotton wool to the top to make it look more festive. And again a green felt ‘F’ was on the front, only this time it was the right way round. “So when did you make this?”

“I was seven. We made them in class and out a wish in it. In the hope that Christmas magic would make it come true.” Felipe explained.

“So what did you wish for?” Rob asked.

“Have a look.” Rob opened up the small stocking and found a piece of card inside. He pulled it out and recognised Felipe’s handwriting immediately, if only it was a little shakier. The card said ‘My wish is to grow up and be an f1 driver.” Rob grinned.

“I think you managed that.” The two carried on looking through the box and found Felipe’s snowman decoration, his Santa card, The reindeer made from his hand and foot prints and a festive tea light holder. The two carried on decorating the tree and after half an hour or so were finally finished.

“It looks beautiful.” Felipe said.

“Doesn’t it just.” Rob Agreed before bending down and catching Felipe’s lips in a passion filled kiss. “Merry Christmas Sunshine.” Rob told Felipe as he finally pulled his lips away from Felipe’s.

“Merry Christmas Rob.” Felipe uttered back as he leaned back in to kiss Rob.


	13. Day 13: Christmas Film Fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the story. It means a lot to me!
> 
> Today Seb and Britta are in charge with the prompt "Christmas Film Fest." Inspired by the fact that me and my family are planning a film fest today! Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 13: Britta and Seb-Christmas Film Fest.**

Today wasn’t going to be a good day Britta thought. She sneezed then coughed several times. But it didn’t help shift the heavy amount of mucus of her chest. She’d managed to pick up some kind of virus and right now as she shivered under her duvet in the living room she vowed to find the sucker who made her sick. And make them pay! Britta reached out for a tissue and blew her nose. The action did nothing to unblock her airways. She moaned as she threw the used tissue into the rather full wastepaper basket beside her. There was a knock at her front door and Britta dreaded having to get out of her cocoon of warmth to let them in. That was till there was a shout from the other side of the door. “I have a key. So don’t get up.” The door opened and a second later Seb walked into the apartment. “Hey how are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like hell.” She replied as Seb came in and shut the door. He made his way over to her. She didn’t look brilliant right now. She was a lot paler than usual and her nose was very red. She was burrowed under her duvet to escape the imaginary chill of her apartment.

“well in that case you had better relax. I have a plan.” He put his backpack down next to the sofa and reached into to get out a tupperwear container. “No peaking.” He told her. “I’ll make us a coffee.” He headed into the kitchen, putting the tupperwear box into her fridge.

                Seb worked quickly and methodically to make the coffee. Knowing full well where everything was in Britta’s kitchen. He could hear her coughing in the next room and could hear her blowing her nose. But it didn’t do any good. He returned back to the living room with two mugs of steaming hot coffee. Britta took her cup thankfully and wrapped her hands around the cup. Letting the warmth from the mug warm her cold fingers.

“So what is your plan?” Britta asked Seb. He took the seat next to her on the sofa. After he grabbed his backpack.

“I figured you wouldn’t feel up to doing much. So perhaps you would like a Christmas film fest.” He opened up his bag and pulled out a lot of DVD’s. “And of course I will happily make all the cups of coffee and make food as well for you throughout the day.” Britta grinned at the man’s kindness.

“That’s not a bad idea.” She admitted as she took a sip of coffee.

“Hey. You make it sound like some of my ideas are bad.” Seb replied. Britta gave him a look. “Okay some of them are bad. But this one is a good one.” He explained as he held up a copy of ‘Elf’ to watch. “This film is good if you want to laugh.”

“Sounds good.” Britta nodded and Seb went over to the TV and sorted out the film for them to watch.

                Elf went down well. The two of them laughed (And in Britta’s case coughed as well) their way through the film. This was followed by ‘National Lampoons Christmas Vacation’ which was just as funny. Soon after there was a break in the film fest as Seb made scrambled eggs for the two of them for lunch. Then as soon as they finished he stuck on a version of ‘A Christmas Carol.’ Throughout the films he made sure Britta was comfy as well as stopping them to get more coffee and food for the two of them. He even got Britta another box of tissues during one of the films. Britta had grumbled at first saying she was capable of doing it. But Seb shut her down instantly with the comment, “you look after me all season long. Let me look after you for one day.” She’d given up arguing after that and just went along with everything.

“Thank you. I’m feeling much better.” Britta told Seb as he took out the last of the DVD’s they were watching to put it back in the case.

“Then my work here is done.” He grinned. “In your fridge is a tupperwear box of my mother’s famous chicken soup. That has nursed back all Vettel’s from illness.”

“Tell your Mum thank you from me.” Britta asked.

“I will. She also says get well soon. And to ask as soon as you’re better o come round to dinner.”

“I will.” Seb came over and gave Britta a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek.

“See you later. Get well soon.” He told her.

“Thank you. See you soon.” She answered as he headed out the door. Locking it as he went. Britta sank back into the sofa feeling considerably better than she did that morning. Perhaps today wasn’t as bad of a day as she thought it would be.


	14. Day 14: Christmas Shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you too all of you for reading and adding Kudos to this work. It means a lot to me! Just getting this in with half an hour to spare! (I've had my family Christmas dinner with my mum's side of my family today.)
> 
> Today all the drivers are in it with the prompt "Christmas Shopping." Inspired by the fact I've not started mine yet. I'm planning on going tomorrow! I hope you enjoy it!

**Day 14: All Drivers-Christmas Shopping.**

                “Town is too busy.” Kimi complained as the current grid of F1 drivers (and some former and test drivers) made their way into the shopping centre.

“We have to do some Christmas shopping. And all of us left it till late. It’s going to be busy.” Sebastian explained to his friend.

“This will be a disaster.” He muttered.

“Only if we make it one. Right. We all have gifts to get and things to sort out!” Sebastian announced from the steps he stood up on so he could see everyone. Jenson beside him. “ So we will all meet back here in an hour and then carry on the festive fun from there. Okay?” he asked. He got back several mumbles of agreement. “I was trying to inspire them.” He muttered to Jenson.

“Let this one go mate. They aren’t looking forward to this.” Jenson told him as the drivers dispersed. Ready to cause havoc in the shopping centre.

As the drivers left Kevin looked over at Daniil. He looked just as unbothered about the trip as he was.

“Why are we even here?” Kevin asked him.

“No idea.” Daniil admitted. There was a pause between the two.

“Shall we get a coffee instead?” Kevin suggested. Daniil nodded and the two headed off.

* * *

 

                “I have no idea what to get Toto.” Susie admitted to Lewis and Nico as they looked around one of the department shops. “Any ideas?”

“Hey he’s your husband. He’s just our boss.” Lewis held his hands up in surrender.

“Well he might have mentioned something to you.” Susie pointed out. Looking for any ideas.

“He’s not said anything. Except what he’s getting you of course.” Nico teased. Susie didn’t see the teasing and groaned.

“I’m doomed!” Susie hung her head.

“Don’t worry Susie. I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Lewis patted her on her shoulder before pulling Nico away.

* * *

 

                “Jev. Jev. Jev looked at this! Look at this jumper!” Dan grinned from beside him. Jev rolled his eyes at the Australian. He was being super impossible right now.

“Dan if this is another Christmas monstrosity jumper…” He spun around. It was a tacky Christmas jumper and it was horrid.

“Jev can I get it?”

“Dan you have six tacky Christmas jumpers already!”

“But this one is super Christmassy! Please Jev? Please.” Jev sighed at Dan’s pleading and wondered just how much time they had left before they had to return to the meeting place.

* * *

                “Shouldn’t we be Christmas shopping?” Esteban questioned as Sergio lead him towards the Mexican restaurant.

“We should. But we have plenty of time yet.” Sergio shrugged off the suggestion.

“So maybe we should go shopping.” Esteban argued. But Sergio was not listening.

“On an empty stomach. Perish the thought. Besides this is the best place in town for Ponche. We can’t shop without Ponche in us.” Sergio explained as the two entered the restaurant.

* * *

                “I cannot believe those toy shops were all sold out!” Felipe told Valtteri. He genuinely was disappointed by this development. “But we still have three more to check.”

“Are you serious?!” Valtteri questioned as the two walked along in the shopping centre together.

“We’re finding this toy no matter what.” Felipe explained and refused to take no for an answer.

“Why is it so important?” Valtteri asked.

“Because my son wants it.” Felipe began. “He asked for it and my wife asked me to get it. One gift! Only one. She would sort out the other toys. But I had to get one git. And now she’s going to think I’m useless and my son will be sad.” Felipe’s shoulders drooped dramatically. Valtteri stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s find that toy for your son.” Valtteri refused to take no for an answer as well.

* * *

                “Why do we do this trip every year?” Fernando asked Mark as they browsed the rails in the shop.

“Because it gives us the chance to meet each other in a non-competitive environment. We can be social. And because we can do our shopping.” Mark explained.

“Any other reasons?” Fernando prompted.

“Because we bunk off for a quickie somewhere.” Mark gave Fernando a devilish grin.

“Lead the way Mark.” Fernando replied. The same grin on his face.

* * *

                “I’m sure they disappeared in here.” Max told Kamui and Marcus as they entered the restaurant. There in the centre was Sergio and Esteban. There was several empty glasses round them and the two of them were very drunk.

“There’s nothing to see here. Go back to your shopping.” Sergio slurred.

“You going to help me with them?” Max looked to the Caterham drivers.

* * *

                “So. Have we all got what we wanted?” Seb looked at the group around him. Susie was sporting the biggest grin on her face with a huge bag in hand. Lewis and Nico tried to take a peek inside but she refused to let them. Sergio and Esteban were being supported by Marcus, Kamui and Max. the two Mexicans seemed to be rather drunk. Dan was grinning and Jev looked tired. Dan was wearing another Christmas jumper (that was number seven Seb believed) Felipe had a wrapped up gift and was happy as could be. His happiness infecting Valtteri as well. Fernando and Mark looked a little dishevelled. Fernando’s hair was sticking in every direction and Mark looked a bit sweaty. Seb didn’t want to know what had happened. There didn’t appear to be much shopping. But everyone seemed to be in a better festive mood.

“Shall we go and get some mauled wine!” Jenson asked to a rousing cheer.


	15. Day 15: Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the story. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Today we have Jevcardo again with the prompt "Ice Skating." Inspired by the fact that me and my little sister went ice skating today. I'm terrible at it. She's good. Enough said. Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 15: Jevcardo-Ice Skating**

                “Daniel are you okay? It kind of looks like you crapped yourself?” Jev was tempted to laugh at the Australian. But knew if he did he would just make the situation worse. Dan had both his arms spread out in front of him with his ass sticking out behind. Trying his best to maintain his centre of gravity on the ice he was on. And he was giving Jev a look that would send even the bravest of men away. But not Jean Eric. Jev decided to take Daniel ice skating for the first time. But he was struggling to get the hang of it.

“Do I bloody look okay?!” Dan shouted at him. He’d never tried ice skating before and as Jev had taken to the ice he’d barely been able to stand up. He looked enviously at the small kids going around without a care in the world. “I’m going to die and it will all be your fault!” He whined.

“You’re not going to die.”

“Then I’ll break a leg.”

“Dan stop being a drama queen.” Jev rolled his eyes and took a hold of Dan’s hands which were encased in his mittens. Dan held onto Jev with a vice like grip. “Try your best to shift your weight so your standing up as you would.” Without sticking out your ass.” When he moved an inch or so, thinking that was enough,  Jev sighed and pushed on the small of Dan’s back to get him into the position he wanted him in.

“I’m not sure about this.” Dan admitted.

“Trust me this will be okay.” Jev explained as the two of them began to skate together.

                It was a bit like watching Bambi on ice crossed with Gordon Ramsey. Dan was barely able to stand up on the ice by himself. But he was cursing away. Jev felt the small children around him were definitely picking up some words they shouldn’t be.

“Stop it!” Dan shouted at him.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.” Dan squeaked as he jolted on the ice. Jev let go of him at this point and the Australian went  few feet before landing in an undignified heap no his ass. Jev chuckled but the look he got from Dan shut him right up.

“You okay.”

“I broke my ass on this slippery surface Jev. How do you think I feel.” Dan tried to get up but fell right back down on his ass again.

“Need a hand?” Jev asked extending out his hand to the man.

“I can do it!” There was another attempt. But he fell back down. Dan sighed. “Jev A little help please.” He admitted defeat. Jev came over and in a few seconds Dan was back up.

“Perhaps this isn’t the sport for you.”

“You think?” Dan questioned.

“But you can learn?” Jev smiled at him.

“Forget it.” Dan told him.

As the two settled down in front of the fire that night on the sofa Jev looked down at Dan, who had cuddled into him.

“You know you may have been Bambi on ice today. But thank you for trying.” Jev told him.

“You’re welcome. But never again.” Dan admitted.

“Nope. I won’t make you do it again.” Jev said before capturing Dan’s lips in a passionate kiss.


	16. Day 16: Hot Chocolate by the Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to everyone who has read and added Kudos to the story, you are all awesome. And A special thanks to Livelongandfangirling for commenting on the last chapter. I'm glad to see your enjoying the story.
> 
> So Seb and Jenson are kicking things off today with the prompt "Hot Chocolate by the Fire." Inspired by the hot chocolate I had today while I was thinking about what to write. And the Hot chocolate I drank while I wrote this. Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 16: Sebson-Hot Chocolate by the Fire.**

                “Evening.” Jenson shouted into the house as he shut the door behind him. Keeping the chill out of the house as much as possible. “Ron was blabbering on about something or another. He went well over time.” Jenson admitted as he pulled off his coat and put his gloves and hat on the radiator. Ready to be worn for tomorrow when once again he would be heading out to the factory. The McLaren team wanted him there right up till the end of the week. Most other factories had packed up for Christmas already. But McLaren had to catch up since they left their driver announcements till the last moment. Jenson spun back around and found Sebastian waiting there for him. Giving him a lazy smile for the kitchen.

“Did you tell Ron your significant other was waiting and could he hurry up so you could get home?” Sebastian asked. Jenson came over and gave him a quick kiss.

“I still want to race next season. Would you ever say such a thing to Helmut Marco?”

“Very true. Welcome home.” Seb said before giving Jenson a much longer kiss.

                “So what have you spent the day doing?” Jenson asked as he boiled the milk on the stove.

“Antti came round to train this morning. And I spent most of the afternoon tidying up and sorting out plans for going home.” Seb was in two minds about going home. On one hand he was looking forward to seeing his family. But he was going to miss Jenson who was going home to be with his mum and sisters this Christmas.

“I’ve already promised. I’ll call you every day. And I’ll be seeing you on the 27th anyway.” Jenson reminded him. He was planning on flying out to spend the new year with the Vettel clan. “Can you get the cups out?” He asked.  Sebastian opened the cupboard and reached in to get two mugs. One mug was a team McLaren mug, the other was a Red Bull mug. He gave them over to Jenson who measured out the correct amount of chocolate to go in each of them.

“I know it won’t be long till I see you. But I’m still allowed to miss you.” Seb admitted as he hugged Jenson from behind.

“Seb I’m going to miss you to.” Jenson grabbed one of Seb’s hand and kissed the back of it. They stayed like that for a moment or two till the milk was ready. Then Jenson sorted out the hot chocolate for the two of them while Seb got out the mini marshmallows.

“Hey I won’t tell Mike if you don’t tell Antti.” Seb grinned.

“Deal.” Jenson agreed but they both knew their respective personal trainers would find out. They were crap at lying.

                “This hot chocolate is great. Just what I needed.” Seb admitted as the two sat on a sofa in front of the fire in their front room. The room itself was rather large with lovey wooden flooring. One wall had two photos on it. The first was Jenson standing on his car, draped in the union flag in 2009, his championship winning year. The second was Seb on the podium in Abu Dhabi, being sprayed with Champaign in 2010, the first of is four championships. There was a Christmas tree in the corner with a few gifts under it from various friends and personnel of the two drivers. It as decorated with twinkling lights and was done all in red decorations. The tree seemed to sparkle and it looked wonderful. There was also a sizable DVD collection on the back wall as well as a large TV in front of Seb and Jenson, just to the left of the fire. There were also few plush leather sofas to sit on. The whole room felt homey Jenson thought.

“Just what you needed. You haven’t left the house today.” Jenson laughed at him.

“I still needed it.” Seb admitted as he hugged into Jenson’s side, taking a sip of his hot chocolate as he did.

“Well relaxing by a fire with hot chocolate. What could be better?” Jenson agreed. Taking a sip of the chocolate drink as he did.Before sighing contently. There was no where else he would rather be right now.


	17. Day 17: Finding the Christmas Spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone who read and added Kudos to the story. I'm glad to see you're all still enjoying it.
> 
> Once again Rob and Felipe are in charge with the prompt "Finding the Christmas Spirit." Inspired by the fact that one of my closest friends was being a Grinch about Christmas this year and all of us had been trying to get them to cheer up. Turns out all they wanted was to see me before Christmas because they hadn't seen me since September. Hope you enjoy the story!

**Day 17: Rolpile- Finding the Christmas Spirit.**

                “I can feel the Christmas noose tighten around my neck.” Rob admitted as him and Felipe walked through the shopping centre. The place was crowded with the shoppers doing their Christmas shopping. Some doing the last of their shopping, some only just beginning. But it was clear Rob wasn’t in the mood.

“Come on Rob. Christmas is a time for cheer and happiness.”

“Christmas. Noose. Around. My. Neck.” Rob said, annunciating every word.

“Rob. It’s. Christmas.” Felipe replied.

“And I’m not feeling it right now.” Rob admitted. “Not in this shopping centre.”

“Then in that case it’s my job to find the Christmas spirit in you!” Felipe announced.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Rob admitted.

                “Felipe we’ve been in line for ages. What are you planning.” Rob asked. As soon as he admitted he wasn’t in the mood for the season Felipe had tried his best to get him in the mood. He’d taken Rob to the closest coffee shop and got him the best Christmas drink (a gingerbread hot chocolate.) But the hot chocolate had burnt Rob and they left again soon after that. Rob groaning about the pain in his mouth from the chocolate. So Felipe decided to get in line and see the Santa in the shopping centre. They’d been waiting in line for twenty minutes with all of the kids and families. Rob was being impatient but Felipe knew the second Rob saw Santa he’d be in the Christmas mood.

“You’re next to see Santa.” The elf told Rob and Felipe.

“Santa. We’re seeming Santa. Felipe are you crazy!” Rob shouted.

“Come on Rob. It’ll be fun! And It’ll get you in the Christmas mood.” Felipe pointed out.

“Felipe I found out ages ago Santa isn’t real.”

“Santa’s not real!” A little boy, around about ten years old, behind shouted.

“No. No. No little guy. I’m crazy. Santa is real.” Rob told him. Feeling guilty for possibly ruining the boys Christmas. The boy’s parents were glaring daggers at the two.

“Mummy. The man said Santa isn’t real!” The boy wailed.

“Maybe we should go.” Rob pulled Felipe away as the boy promptly burst into tears.

                After the Santa incident Felipe decided to keep it low key. But helping Rob find his Christmas spirit was just about impossible. He didn’t seem to have any right now. Felipe took him to a carol concert. Rob sang along, but didn’t seem to have any more Christmas spirit after. Felipe even made him watch ‘The Snowman’ at a special showing in the cinema downtown.  But the film projector broke and the film was abandoned. Rob wasn’t in the mood for more Christmas themed activities after that. So he and Felipe made their way home.

“I give up!” Felipe announced at the end of everything as he opened the door. “Everyone has Christmas spirit. But I can’t help you find yours.” He was rather downcast about everything. The two hung up their coats and hats before Rob went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.  In the end Felipe switched on the tree lights and put on the radio. Some radio station playing Christmas music came on. And he joined Rob in the kitchen.

“I think we still have some of the gingerbread Jenson made.” Rob said. Reaching up and getting down some of the gingerbread men Jenson made the two of them. The tea was finished quickly while Felipe put the gingerbread on a plate to take into the living room. Rob brought the two tea filled mugs into the living room. And he stopped in the doorway. The room was lit with the perfect amount of light from the twinkling lights and Felipe was in the middle with a gingerbread to eat. Rob sighed and Felipe caught him looking.

“What are you looking at?” He asked Rob.

“This. This is perfect. This is what Christmas is about. The two of us. Just the two of us.” Rob admitted and Felipe grinned.

“I helped you find your Christmas spirit!” He crossed the room planting a kiss on Rob’s lips.

“You did sunshine.”


	18. Day 18: Build a snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thanks to everyone who read and added kudos to the story. It means a ton to me! I'm glad you're all enjoying it.
> 
> Today we have team Seb with the prompt "Build a Snowman." Inspired by the kids party I had to run today. I had the kids make their own snowmen (and yes I spent half the night hearing them sing "Do you want to build a snowman?" to me.) They thought cotton wool as snow was the best. It was a mess and a half after their snowball fight. Hence the reason for the late chapter. I was cleaning the snow up off of the floor most of the night. Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 18: Team Seb-Build a Snowman.**

                Britta shivered as she trudged up the snowy path to Seb’s house. The snow had fallen heavily in Switzerland but she didn’t mind too much. The cold got her though. It was a lot colder here than it had been in Marenello and Milton Keynes the last couple of days. She’d wrapped up in her thick winter coat, fluffy warm gloves, snug hat, and comfy scarf. She was halfway up the pathway to Seb’s house, lost in a world of her own, when a snowball sailed through the air and hit her square in the head. She gasped and shook the snow out of her hair, then turned around to see who had thrown it. Seb was grinning at her with Antti beside him. “What was that for?” Britta asked as she shook off the last of the snow.

“We called out for you but you seemed to be in a world of your own.” Seb explained as Antti carried on making a huge ball of snow.

“What are you two up to?” she questioned.

“Building a snowman.” Antti shrugged.

“You do realise you’re two grown men.” Britta pointed out.

“Come on Britta It’ll be fun.” Antti grinned at her.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Seb sung and Britta instantly regret letting Seb watch frozen. “It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”

“Fine. But let me put my bag in your house first.” She said as the two men cheered.

                “You have to admit. The snowman looks pretty good.” Seb took a step back and looked at the snowman in his garden. He was as tall as Seb with a floppy old hat on his head. He had a pair of old sunglasses for eyes and a carrot for a nose. He had a small twig for a mouth and two larger ones for his arms. He also had an old pair of Red Bull gloves and scarf on him.

“He does look good.” Britta admitted.

“Photo time!” Antti shouted. He’d put a camera on a chair and put the self-timer on. Britta and Seb got into position around the snowman. Antti pressed the button and sprinted to where he should be. Antti had laid down in front of the snowman. Pulling what he thought was a seductive pose. But it didn’t come out like that. The camera took the photo right as he reacted to the snow Seb had dumped on it. Seb’s face had a cheeky grin on it while Britta was just laughing. There was a genuine look of shock on Antti’s face.

“What do you think? That photo as our Christmas card ‘Merry Christmas from team Seb’” Sebastian laughed as he looked at the photo.

“I’ll get you back Seb!” Antti replied.

The trio had come in for the afternoon to warm up after their morning in the snow. Britta had set about making hot chocolate to warm them up while Antti and Seb built up the fire to warm up the room.

“By the way. Love the jumper.” Seb couldn’t help but comment on it. Britta had been wearing her coat so he hadn’t seen it till now. Britta’s jumper was bright pink with a grey squirrel on it. The squirrel had a nut in one hand and was wearing a Christmas hat. Britta grimaced.

“I think Dan got me in the Red Bull Secret Santa.” Antti laughed at Britta’s suggestion.

“Where does he even find this stuff?” Antti asked. He grabbed a seat in his preferred seat in Seb’s living room. Thanking Britta as she gave him a mug filled with hot chocolate.

“Who knows.” Seb took a seat as well followed by Britta. “So are you looking forward to Christmas?” Seb asked the two.

“A whole two weeks at home with my family. Can’t wait!” Antti grinned. The three would be leaving for the airport at the same time in a few days’ time and they would catch a plane home to their respective families. There was a genuine excitement in the air to be going home for Christmas.

“And you?” Seb asked Britta.

“I cannot wait.” Britta grinned. Seb knew she was excited. She hadn’t stopped babbling about it for the last few days. The three sat there and discussed their plans in more depth. Looking forward to the days they had planned back at home with their families. But till then they had each other and a few traditions still to go.


	19. Day 19: See The Lights Get Switched On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to everyone for reading and adding Kudos to the story! It means a lot guys! 
> 
> Today it's the McLaren duo of Jenson and Kevin with the prompt "See The Lights Get Switched On." Inspired by the fact that I was able to get up town and see all of the Christmas lights in my city tonight switched on and twinkly. They looked so pretty! Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 19: McLaren boys-See The Lights Get Switched On.**

                Ever since it was found out Jenson would be staying and Kevin was being demoted to reserve driver the two drivers were spending more time with each other. Jenson wanted to remember Kevin as a happy team mate. While Kevin wanted to learn as much from Jenson as he could before he didn’t get the chance to anymore. Regardless of reasons the two spent more time with each other doing different activities. Sometimes it was meeting for a gingerbread coffee in town, which they both loved. Other times the two went Christmas shopping for their respective fmiles. Jenson even invited Kevin to cook some mince pies in his home. Kevin was surprised. Very few people were actually allowed in Jenson’s kitchen. Especially to cook. But the mince pes came out a treat and the two had fun making them. Today however was the big lights switch on in town. It was a silly little idea to go but Kevin had never seen a light switching on ceremony in England before and Jenson wanted to do something new and fn. So the light switch on seemed a good idea. They were being switched on at half six in the centre of town. The two drivers wrapped up. Jenson in a huge coat with gloves. Kevin in a thinner coat but with a hat, scarf and gloves combo to keep him warm. Besides the weather was a lot milder here than in Denmark right now.

“Festive Christmas lights, what could be better?” Jenson asked. Looking around at the strings of unlighted lights. Just waiting for the mayor to hit the button to power them up for Christmas.

“I’m not sure?” Kevin said. Amused by Jenson’s sheer glee about the lights. And he was looking forward to the event as well.

“Come on Kevin we need to get a good view of the stage!” Jenson dragged the poor Danish driver through the throng of people. There was a large crowd around the stage but Jenson and Kevin found a space to stand. With a good view of the podium. Ten minutes or so later the mayor arrived onstage and did his big speech.

“Will he stop going on and on and on like this?” Kevin asked. Jenson laughed and a couple in front spun around then shush the two of them. The drivers fell silent but there was a lot of silent sniggering between the two.

                “And now. The moment you’ve been waiting for! The light switch on!”

“About time.” Kevin muttered.

“Shall we count down from 10.”

“10…9…8…7…6…5!” The crowd shouted. Jenson and Kevin included. “4…3…2…1…0!” The lights switched on. The area around them sparkled in the darkness. The lights were done tastefully. White icicle lights hung from lampposts and on buildings.  There were fairy lights in the trees lining the pavements. And hung across the roads were bigger displays of lights. Both drivers let out a gasp as they saw it. The sight was beautiful.

“Pretty.” Kevin spoke up from next to Jenson.

“Isn’t it just.” Jenson looked up as well.

                It wasn’t till they got out of the crowd that had been keeping them warm with their close proximity and body heat that it struck Jenson just how cold it was. He was freezing! Jenson pulled his coat around him a little tighter as the two went back towards the car they parked in the carpark. Stopping to look at the lights on the way. Jenson was really feeling the cold and he started to shiver. Kevin noticed once Jenson started shivering just how cold the Brit was. It didn’t help heat was escaping from his head. Kevin sighed before taking his warm hat off.

“Here take this.” Kevin offered the hat t Jenson.

“No mate. You’ll get cold. I’ll be fine.” Jenson shrugged it off.

“Take the hat Jenson.”

“I’m good.”

“Jenson I’m warm and you’re cold. Take the hat or I’ll have to force it on you.” Kevin grinned at him.

“Okay.” Jenson took the hat and put it on his head. He was feeling warmer by the second. “Thanks Kevin.”

“You’re welcome Jenson.” Kevin replied.


	20. Day 20: Sledging Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone who has read and added Kudos to the stories. It means a lot to me!
> 
> Today the British drivers are taking over with the prompt "Sledging Day." Inspired by the fact that my Dutch pen pal sent me photos of her sledging up in the French alps. She looked like she was having so much fun. And yes she looked like an abominable snowman at the end of it. Hope you enjoy it.

**Day 20: British drivers-Sledging Day.**

“Max. Maaaax.”  Max didn’t get up. He was still half asleep in his own little world. Jenson looked over at Lewis who was next to him and Susie who was behind Lewis. All three were leaning over Max. Somehow they had broken into the hotel room he was staying in and had evil grins on their faces. The day ahead would be amazing! “Guess he’s still sleeping?” Jenson told his partners in crime.

“Allow me.” Lewis said. “Max. Come on Max wakey wakey. You’ll be late for the race.” But Max stayed asleep. Susie rolled her eyes.

“Amatures. Watch a pro now.” She huffed before taking a breath. “MAX CHILTON GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!” Susie shouted. Max woke up with a start. Sitting up in bed. His blond hair stuck up in every direction and he looked shocked to see the three drivers there.

“Wha…What? How did you? My room? What?”

“Good morning to you too Max.” Jenson grinned. “Come on. Up you get. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes.”

“What time is it?”

“Seven.” Lewis grinned.

“AM. Forget it. I was up too late last night. I’m going back to bed.” Max yawned. Trying to lay down to go back to sleep.

“Oh no you don’t!” Jenson and Lewis grabbed him.

“Guys what is going on!” Max asked finally.

“Well. It’s sledging day.” Susie explained.

“Sledging day?” Max asked confused. Jenson sighed dramatically.

“The British drivers sledging day. Every year all of the Brits on the grid go sledging. I’ve been doing it since I got on the grid It’s tradition!”

“Wait but last year. I wasn’t invited.” Max pointed out.

“Last year you were vomiting with that stomach bug. It may be a tradition for all of us to sledge together. But we didn’t want to get ill. And we thought you wouldn’t want to join in.” Lewis explained. “Now you’ve wasted two minutes chatting. So get up. Breakfast is in thirteen minuets.”

                Breakfast was a weird affair. Jenson, Susie, and Lewis also managed to get a blurry eyed Will Stevens who had driven the Caterham in Abu Dhabi to come out as well. Susie had practically bounced down to breakfast. Looking forward to the day’s activity. As soon as breakfast was over the drivers went to get ready. The five drivers wrapped up warm and headed to the biggest hill they could find that was covered in snow. As they approached it they found. There were two other Brits waiting for them. David Coulthard and Paul Di Resta were there as well. Sledges in hand and wrapped up warm.

“Who invited you lot?” Jenson shouted at the two Scottish drivers as they walked closer to them. Then it clicked. Four sets of eyes looked towards Susie.

“Hey! I was not being outnumbered by you English boys. Team Scotland had to come as well. It is after all a BRITSH event.” She held up one hand, the other was holding the rope of the sledge she was dragging behind her.

“I’m glad you invited them.” Lewis said as he ran over to Paul to give him a hug. “How are you?” He asked.

“I’m good world champ. And yourself.” Paul replied as the wo stopped hugging.

“I’m well. Hey DC.” Lewis told David.

“Hey where’s my hug?” David had his arms open. Jenson ran over and hugged him.

“There you go!” Jenson grinned.

                The hill was absolutely manic! Lewis, Jenson, Will, Max, Susie, DC and Paul kept sledging down every which way.  At one point Jenson was screaming as he went backwards. Out of control. He crashed. Rolling a few times before coming to a complete stop. The funniest moment by far was Susie screeching down the hill at top speed before crashing into a snowdrift. She momentarily disappeared from view. Resurfacing to a round of applause and laughs.

“You look like the abominable snowman.” DC managed to eventually get out before laughing again. Tears falling down his face.

“Thanks for that DC.” Susie replied as Paul helped her out of the snowdrift. While Jenson took a photo to send to everyone later.

They carried on sledging down the hill for most of the day. Only going in when they were completely frozen. The hotel had put out some hot chocolate for them and they all crowded round the fire. Delighting in the warmth it gave off.

“Well I have to say. That was a good day. Thank you for inviting me.” Max grinned. Happier now than he was at Seven AM this morning.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Jenson took a sip of his hot chocolate after answering Max.

“There is one question I have to ask?” Max said. All of the drivers looked over at him. “How did you break into my hotel room this morning?”


	21. Day 21: Burning of the Clocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and added Kudos to this story. And once again a huge thank you to Livelongandfangirling for your comment. I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story
> 
> Today Force India are in control with the prompt "Burning of the Clocks." Inspired by the event in my home town of Brighton to celebrate the Winter Solstice. I'm helping in it tonight on the platform. It's very cool. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Quick note: If you are in Brighton tonight and in the parade I'm up on the platform so give me a shout when you hand your lanterns over! I'll respond to either my username or Amanda. See you later :D

**Day 21: Force India Boys- Burning of the Clocks.**

Nico hadn’t been sure about doing the burning of the clocks. But Sergio had talked him into it. Begging him for days on end till Nico cracked and agreed. With the promise that Sergio knew it was only a onetime thing. Every year in the city there was a huge parade. Where people marched along with their homemade lanterns down to the beach. There their lanterns were collected by people and thrown onto a pile. Then once the last lantern was put on the pile was set alight and there was a firework display to follow. The burning of the clocks was to celebrate the winter solstice. Sergio had found a workshop put on by the organisers to make the lanterns and had made Nico go with him. The two had amazing fun trying to craft their lanterns out of the wood and tissue paper. Nico had made his lantern in the shape of a star. Though it was crudely done. Sergio had made a square pyramid one and had decorated every side with doodles of various things. Such as his car and himself and Nico as well as many other drivers. Nico was impressed with the work Sergio had put into it.

“Ready for the parade then?” Sergio asked as the two lined up at the start place. The parade would go all the way thorough town with people allowed to tag on the end and follow the parade route.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Nico admitted.

“It’ll be fun. You’ll see.” Sergio laughed as he lit the candle to be put in his lantern. Nico did the same with his lantern. Being careful that the candle wouldn’t cause his lantern to catch light too early. Very soon after that the parade kicked off.

                Walking round all the twisty dark streets Nico really got into the event. There was a samba band ahead of them and Sergio was thrilled. Dancing around to the sounds. Nico had to admit the tunes were very toe tapping. The route was lined both sides with people. Often they were four of five deep with people. Trying to get a view of the parade. He had to admit. It was spectacular. Some people were dressed up with snowflake lanterns attached to their backs. Their lights were battery operated. And one group even combined their efforts to make a snaking dragon. Nico was impressed.

“Having a good time?” Sergio asked his team mate. Shouting to be heard over the commotion of the cheering crowd and Samba band.

“Yes!” Nico shouted with glee.  “This is amazing! The cities alive and so vibrant.” He announced as he walked by a woman who had made a skirt out of tissue and wooden sticks. The lights adding something to the Victorian skirt idea.

“I love this event.” Sergio admitted.

“Same.” Nico could only agree.

                It seemed like it was too soon when they finally got to the parades end point at the beach. But they had done it amazingly. The huge sound system played the sound of a ticking clock. While there was a giant clock, made of the same material as their lantern, supported by a scaffold. Then there was a scaffold construction for the bonfire of the lanterns. There was a lot of effort for this event. Nico and Sergio blew out their candles in their lanterns before lining up behind everyone to hand their lanterns over. There was a platform with half a dozen people on. Running lanterns over to people to put on the bonfire. Nico and Sergio waited patiently before handing their lanterns over to one of the people. They then stood back in the area and waited to watch the fire. The last lantern was put on and the ticking stopped. Soon some new age music was played as the people in control of the fire stepped forward. They waited before setting fire to the lantern pile. There was a great cheer among the people.

“Bye bye lantern.” Nico heard Sergio say next to him. After that the main clock was set alight. And the fireworks begun. Nico watched in awe as the fireworks squealed into the night. Lighting up the sky with a brilliant boom and a shower of sparks. The fireworks carried on till the finale. A spotlight shone on the organisers of the event and they took a bow as the city it seemed came out to cheer them.

“That was amazing.” Nico told Sergio as he clapped. The two began to make their way home once the commotion had died down. “Do you want to do it again next year?”

“Seriously!” Sergio grinned at him. Happy that Nico seemed to enjoy himself.

“Definitely.” Nico grinned. “This was great.”


	22. Day 22: Early Gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to everyone who has read and added Kudos to the story. And a special thanks to butterfly for commenting (here's your Webbonso chapter)
> 
> As mentioned once again it's Webbonso with the prompt "Early Gift." Inspired by my own parents. Even after twenty years of marriage my Dad still surprises my Mum with thoughtful little things. Hope you enjoy it.

**Day 22: Webbonso- Early Gift.**

                There were only a few days till the big day of Christmas and Mark and Fernando still had a lot to do. Fernando had been organising times for the various family members to get to the house for Christmas day. Though they would be arriving in the country tomorrow.  He was sorting out the food and drink as well. He also had been keeping a very organised list of things he needed to do. Mark was in charge of looking after the dogs. And to stop adding things like ‘Kiss boyfriend’ to Fernando’s list. Though some of his suggestions, Fernando had to agree, were pretty good. Mark was also running any extra errands Fernando threw his way. After all it wasn’t fair to let Fernando do all the work.  His family were coming as well. He was actually out when he saw it. He’d been sent to the toyshop in town to pick up a teddy bear, (apparently one of Fernando’s cousins had just given birth and he wanted to send a small gift back for the baby with his parents.) It caught his eye in the shop window as he came out and a grin came over his face. It was the perfect silly little gift. And he had to get it. Decision made. He returned back into the shop.

Mark had to sneak the gift into the house. But fortunately for him Fernando was distracted. Unfortunately the distraction had put Fernando in a foul mood.

“What’s the issue?” Mark asked Fernando. If Fernando was a cartoon character he would have steam coming out of his ears right now.

“My sister did not bother sorting out her ticket till last minute. She’s not getting here till the 24th.” Fernando explained.

“But she’s getting here. Is that a problem. I’ll go sober that day and pick her up.” Mark said. A small part thought Fernando might be over reacting. But at the same time he just wanted everything to be perfect. Mark could understand that.

“That’s not the problem. I had plans for things for us all to do. Family things. And she’s not going to be here to join in.” Fernando was still upset. The two spent the rest of the night making last minuet preparations while Fernando just had to begin to accept his sister wouldn’t be out there in time. Mark was able to pull him away from his list by adding the item ‘take dogs for a walk with boyfriend.’ Fernando had scolded him for adding yet another item to his list. But he did enjoy the fresh air and found himself calming down. He was still busy when they came in though. So when Fernando finally settled down with a glass of wine that night Mark had a plan.

                “Well. Ready for tomorrow?” Mark asked. Fernando grinned over at him.

“I’m looking very forward to it. Thank you for doing the airport run. I still have some presents to wrap.” Fernando took a sip of the wine.

“Speaking of presents.” Mark paused as he reached down the side of their sofa. “I may have an early Christmas gift here for you.” He pulled out a very crudely wrapped present. “Sorry it’s not wrapped well. But I had to do it quickly so you wouldn’t find out. And Shadow and Zimba were too excitable. When they saw the gift paper.” At the mention of their names the dogs looked up at their masters. “Yes you got excited didn’t you and almost blew daddy’s secret.” He cooed at the dogs. Who got up from their bed to give him a cuddle. Mark watched as Fernando opened the present.

“What?” Fernando held up the teddy. It was a kangaroo with boxing gloves on. It wouldn’t take up too much room in a bag. Fernando looked over at Mark for an explanation.

“You said the races where I was away with Porsche and you had F1 were the worst. Because you didn’t have something to cuddle into at night.” Fernando blushed. “This is just something. A kangaroo to help you remember me while I’m away.

“Thank you.” Fernando launched across the sofa to give Mark a deep kiss. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it. Happy early Christmas Fernando.”

“Happy early Christmas Mark.”


	23. Day 23: Sleigh Ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added Kudos to the story. And a special thanks goes out to butterfly and Livelongandfangirling for commenting. I means a lot guys.
> 
> Today the Wolff's are in charge with the prompt "Sleigh Ride." Inspired by the fact I saw some people on a sleigh ride as I was skiing today. (Me and my family have relocated to the French Alps for Christmas. I cannot wait for Christmas now!) Hope you enjoy it!

**Day 23: Susie and Toto-**  S **leigh Ride.**

Christmas time this year in the Wolff household was a good one. With Toto’s team winning the constructors and drivers’ championship . And Susie’s team winning third place and her promotion to test driver there was a lot to celebrate. But December had been a busy month. With the presentation gala, the race of champions, the BBC sports awards, factory days and preparation for Christmas itself it felt as if Susie and Toto had barely sat still. So it was a relief for the two of them to take a break from the madness and get a chance to sit down in their living room at lunchtime.

“Well that’s it. I’ve been given three days off from training for Christmas eve, Christmas day and Boxing day.” Susie grinned as she took a seat next to Toto, planting a kiss on his lips as she took her seat.

“That’s good. It’ll be nice to spend some more time with you.” Toto admitted. “And on that note I have a little activity for the two of us this afternoon.”

“Oooooh what is it?” Susie asked. Toto grinned. She’d sat up at the mention of the event and her eyes sparkled.

“I’m not saying.”

“Come on Toto.”

“I will only say to wrap up warm.” Toto told her.

“Come on you can say something more.” Susie prompted. But Toto mimed zipping his lips shut. Susie knew he wouldn’t crack. They may be husband and wife. But they did work for rival teams. And they knew how to keep a secret in that case. So Susie went back to sipping her coffee and began to puzzle over what Toto might have planned.

                “You’re not peaking are you?” Tot asked Susie.

“How can I. You’ve covered my eyes!” She admitted. Toto had driven the two of them to a secret location. Or at least somewhere Susie hadn’t been before. And as soon as the two stepped out of the car he’d covered her eyes with his hands. Toto was currently leading her to the surprise.

“Just a few more steps.” He admitted. As bells began to fill the air.

“I hear bells. Should I worry?” She asked.

“Don’t be worried. One more step. No ready?”

“Toto!” He uncovered Susie’s eyes and she gasped. In front of her was a beautifully decorated sleigh being pulled by two large horses. Every time the horses moved they set of some sleigh bells. There was a man waiting for the two of them. The sleigh had a couple of large blankets to huddle under. The scenery was beautiful as well. There was snow on the ground and everything looked just like a winter wonderland. Just like the winters in the highlands Susie enjoyed as a child. Susie looked over at Toto.

“Less horsepower than you’re used to but I thought you might like a sleigh ride?” Toto admitted. Susie launched at him giving a huge hug and a kiss as well.

“It’s Brilliant!” She admitted. As the two wandered over to the sleigh.

                Susie spent the time so far cuddling up to Toto under a blanket in the back of the open sleigh. Enjoying the rhythmic sound of bells and the occasional whinny of the horses.

“This is perfect.” Susie admitted.

“Well we’ve been so busy this month. And we’ll be busy in the New Year as well. So I wanted us to take a moment out of our busy lives and just do something different.” Toto explained. Kissing the top of Susie’s head after he finished speaking.

“Thank you. This was the biggest surprise this year!” She said.

“Better than the surprise call from the hospital when I broke everything falling off my bike?” Toto joked.

“No. That was the worst surprise this year.” Susie laughed at him. The whole ride lasted half an hour or so and was over too soon Susie thought. But it was a sweet little surprise from Toto. After all. They deserved the time out after their manic year.


	24. Day 24: Getting Ready for Santa’s Visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone who has read and added Kudos to the story. It means a lot. IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! As you can tell I'm a little excited.
> 
> Today Torro Rosso and Red Bull are taking over as kids! with the prompt "Getting Ready for Santa’s Visit." Inspired by one of the few memories I have of Christmas at home in England with my cousins. Hope you enjoy it! And Merry Christmas Eve to you all!

**Day 24: Red Bull/Torro Rosso kids- Getting Ready for Santa’s Visit.**

                “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight!” Daniel admitted. Hugging his toy honey badger closer to him. Dan was just too excited by the night and day ahead.

“Dan you have to sleep. Or you’ll not have the energy to stay up tomorrow.” Sebastian told him. Ever aware that his younger brother was grumpy when he didn’t get enough sleep.

“But It’s almost Christmas!” Dan shouted. And a second later the bedroom door was opened. Christian was waiting there. He should have known there was no way these two were going to sleep tonight.

“I don’t hear much sleeping in here.” He admitted, looking round at the excitable children. Even Seb, though he was telling Dan to calm down, had a glimmer in his eyes about the day ahead. Christian knew there was no way these kids would sleep tonight. So as harsh as it was he pulled out the trick all parents do. “You know. If you don’t seep Santa won’t come.” Dan gasped at this suggestion.

“No Santa!” Seb announced dramatically.

“No. Santa only comes to good girls and boys who go to sleep.” Christian explained. Feeling a little bad about using Santa as a way to get the boys to sleep. However the guilt lasted all of a minuet as he thought about the night of uninterrupted sleep he would get.

“Seb go to sleep now! Otherwise no Santa!” Dan shouted before burrowing under his bedcovers and trying his best to go to sleep. Seb threw himself under his covers as well. Not wanting to be the reason Santa didn’t come.

“Night boys. See you in the morning.” Christian announced as he shut the door to the boys room. Deciding next to check on their cousins in the room next door.

* * *

 

                “Jev. Jev. Jev.”

“What Danni?” Jean Eric asked from his bed. Trying his best to sleep despite the constant babble from his younger brother.

“What have you asked Santa for?” Danni asked him.

“A less annoying brother?” Jev prompted. There was silence for a moment and Jev looked over to see a heartbroken look on Danni’s face. “I’m joking Danni!” he announced. “I love you too much to see you go. I asked Santa for a white Christmas. And a cool new helmet for karting with.” Jev admitted. Sneaking out of bed to give Danni a hug. “What did you ask Santa for then?”

“I asked him for a new Karting helmet as well. And some slime to play with. And a new board game. And a cuddly toy. And I also asked Santa to bring whatever you wanted.” Danni admitted. Jev was touched by Danni thinking of him.

“I’m sure Santa will bring everything you want.” Jev admitted as Christian came into their room. He gave the two the same line about Santa only visiting sleeping kids. And he got a similar response as he had done to Dan and Seb. The two boys gasped and disappeared from view. Christian bid them a good night before going to the next room. With his own children in there.

* * *

 

                “Hey. Antti!” Heikki was getting annoyed with his constant moving about. So he gave the mattress above his bunk a swift kick.

“What was that for?” Antti askedas he leaned over the side of the bed. Annoyed with Heikki right now.

“You were moving around like something chronic. It was annoying me.”

“You’re both annoying me with your arguing.” Britta replied from her camp bed beside the boys bunk bed. Trying her best to go to sleep. Though the boys where making that impossible right now. She wasn’t too thrilled about having to share a room with her brothers. But with Jev and Danni in her room for Christmas she didn’t really have an option. However Christian and Adrian promised this was the last year they would do this to her.

“This isn’t your fight Britta!” Antti admitted before spinning back to Heikki. “It wasn’t my fault. This bed wobbles. You know that!”

“Oh really. Well it wobbles more than usual right now.” Heikki argued. Not amused with Antti’s attitude.

“Both of you shut it. I’m TRYING to sleep here.” Britta said.

“Or what?” Heikki asked. Britta sighed and grabbed her pillow. Giving Heikki a good thwack over the head with a pillow.

“Or that.” She admitted.

“Oh It is so on!” Heikki shouted grabbing his pillow and giving Britta a thump back. The two carried on fighting and even Antti joined in. The three got out of their beds and carried on scrapping till Christian opened the door.

“What is going on here?” He asked. But it was too little too late as Britta squealed out into the corridor avoiding the pillow of Heikki. Followed swiftly by Antti exiting the room as well.

* * *

 

                “Guys get back in your room now. I’ve just got the kids calm!” Dan heard Christian shout from outside his room. He could also hear some distinctive screams and thumps of something. But he wasn’t sure what.

“No. Britta wanted a pillow fight. She’s getting a pillow fight!” Heikki shouted. Seb and Dan perked up at the mention of pillow fight.

“We should join in. It’s no fair they get to have all the fun.” Seb said as he grabbed his pillow. Dan grinned and followed suit. They opened the door and ran screaming into the corridor at the same time as Danni and Jev. The pillow fight war was on. And Christian stood stunned. Unable to comprehend what he was seeing right now. The commotion even brought Adrian out of his designing room.

“What is going on?”

“I have no idea. And I don’t think we can stop it.” Christian just watched the carnage of seven screaming kids in the midst of a pillow fight. Seb planted a good pillow into Antti’s back. While Jev and Dan kept trying to hit each other. Danni tried to keep out of trouble while Britta and Heikki were out for each other’s blood. Their pillows were getting tattered now. And it was with one last hit against each other they exploded. Leading to a feather explosion and Christian bemoaning his fate.

                “Snow!” Jev screamed before diving in the feathers. Just as Seb and Antti’s pillows went as well adding yet more white feathers to the floor. Seb and Antti dropped the torn pillow cases and started throwing handfuls of feathers at each other. Heikki and Britta just stood there. Speechless with torn pillow cases in hand. They looked at each other, glaringly.

“You broke my pillow!” Britta shouted as she stole Dan’s pillow from him. Dan didn’t seem to care as he joined Jev in the ‘snow’ in the hallway.

“You started it!” Heikki shouted. Danni offered his pillow to Heikki as the two carried on their war. Danni decided to stay out of trouble. But couldn’t resist throwing some feathers up in the air to dance under. Giggling as he did.

“BRITTA! HEIKKI! DROP THE PILLOWS NOW!” Christian shouted. Finally finding his voice. His shouting silenced all of the kids. Britta and Heikki dropped the pillows on the floor. While Jev and Dan looked out from under the small mountain of feathers in the hallway. Danni froze to the spot as the feathers fell down on him. Even Seb and Antti let go of the handful of feathers they had and looked to Christian. Christian just looked dumfounded. As he surveyed the damage. Four broken pillows and Dan and Jev in a pile of feathers. They wouldn’t get out of them any time soon. Seb and Antti looked like baby birds. With feathers all over them. Adrian laughed looking at the feathers in Seb’s blond hair. But he was silenced by a glare from Christian. Heikki and Britta just looked rather guilty. Aware that the carnage was probably their fault. While Danni looked like he was about to burst into tears.

“You’ve all been very naughty haven’t you?” Christian tried to get them to see the error of their ways. And that was the point Danni began to wail.

                “Santa doesn’t come to naughty kids!” Danni said and started to sob. There was a gasp from all of the other children. Followed by a moment of silence.  Christian could pinpoint the moment every child’s heart broke by the expression on their faces.

“I never meant to make it so Santa couldn’t come. I just wanted to make Heikki and Antti shut up so I could sleep.” Britta told Christian as she rubbed furiously at her eyes. Trying her best to stop the tears from falling. But they fell anyway.

“Will Santa not come visit us now?” Jev asked as he got out of the feather pile on the floor. Dan following very closely behind. Christian thought for a moment. It was so tempting to say no. But dealing with seven heartbroken children was not an option. However they had to understand what they did was wrong. Christian looked to Adrian for an idea.

“Well.” Adrian began. “Santa’s already left the north pole so I don’t think he’ll put you on the naughty list.” There was a collective sigh from the kids. “However. He may get a bit grumpy when he sees the mess you made. I bet if you tidy up and go right to sleep after he’ll never know.” Adrian suggested. Heikki and Britta looked at each other before launching off down the stairs.

“I’ll get the brush to sweep up with!” Britta shouted.

“I’ll get the bin bags.” Heikki replied as well. Christian looked over at Adrian.

“You are a very smart man.” He told Adrian.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

                The kids did just as Adrian stated. They tidied up without a single argument and fell right to sleep after. During the night it snowed. So Jean Eric got his wish of a snowy Christmas. The next morning Christian and Adrian woke up and went downstairs to the sound of squealing children. Playing with the toys Santa brought them. They watched as they played with one another and wished each other a Merry Christmas. It may have been a tricky night. But it was worth it to see the scene in the morning, Christian thought.


	25. Day 25: Opening Presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!! A Merry Christmas to you all. And a huge thank you to everyone who has read, commented and added Kudos to this story. You've made this so much fun to do.
> 
> For the final day we have the second part of the Red Bull and Torro Rosso kids (because I found them so fun to write) With the prompt "Opening Presents." Inspired by me opening my stocking from Santa this morning.

**Day 25: Red Bull/ Torro Rosso kids- Opening Presents.**

After the carnage of the night before the kids slept in for a while. But very soon the first of them, young Danni, woke up and saw the light through the curtains.

“JEV! JEV! JEV!” He bounced out of bed and over to the camp bed Jev was on. “JEV! Wake up it’s Christmas. Merry Christmas Jev!” Danni shook Jev awake who gave a great yawn. He was about to have a go at Danni when it sunk in just what day it was.

“Merry Christmas Danni!” Jev gave his little brother a hug before going over to the pink curtains and ripping them open. He squealed, seeing the snow outside on the ground. There must have been half a foot or so. And he was so happy. “Santa brought me a snowy Christmas!” Jev ran over to Danni and pulled him to the window. “We can make a snowman. And have a snowball fight. And dive in the snow. Not those feathers last night.” The two boys gasped.

“Do you think Santa still visited us?” Danni asked. Knowing just how grumpy Uncle Christian and Uncle Adrian got last night.

“Well there is only one way to find out.” Jev admitted. “We need to wake up the others first though.” The two boys moved away from the window and towards the door.

* * *

 

                Sebastian and Daniel were half asleep when their door was opened by Jev and Danni. “Seb. Dan.” Jev whispered as they came in. Seb groaned. At least letting Jev and Danni know he was somewhat awake. “Dan!” Jev came over and gave the boy a shake. While Danni went to jump on Seb. Seb whined at his cousin for doing such a horrid thing.

“Too early. I’m sleeping.” Dan mumbled as he hugged his honey badger tighter.

“But Dan It’s Christmas day!” Jev told him. Dan’s eyes shot open.

“Christmas?”

“Yes Christmas.” Jev agreed. “It’s snowed and everything.” He grinned. Even Seb had stopped protesting and perked up at the mention of Christmas.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” He said to the room. They returned the greeting.

“We wanted to see if Santa still came and visited. But we still need to wake up the others.” Jev explained. He needn’t say anymore. Seb and Dan were out of bed like lightning bolts. Putting on their slippers and dressing gowns to keep warm. Very quietly, so as to not wake Christian and Adrian. The four boys crept along the corridor to Heikki and Antti’s room.

* * *

                “Heikki. Heikki. Are you up yet?” Antti whispered. Unwilling to try to wake up Britta who still looked to be fast asleep.

“Antti?” Heikki muttered.

“Merry Christmas Heikki!” Antti whispered. Britta began to move and both boys looked over. Afraid they had woken her up. But she settled down again. And the two boys sighed in relief.

“Merry Christmas Antti.” Heikki whispered. Opening his eyes to see Antti looking over the top bunk. They were just thinking about sneaking out when the door was thrown open and four kids shot in.

“Merry Christmas!” Seb told the others as he jumped onto Britta’s camp bed. Giving her a very rude awakening.

“What the?” Britta groaned as she opened her eyes to see a grinning Sebastian looking down at her.

“Morning Britta. Merry Christmas!” Seb threw his arms around his big sister, giving her a big hug. If anyone else had woken her up in such a way Britta would be furious. But she always had a soft spot for Seb and couldn’t stay angry at him for long if at all.

“Merry Christmas to you too Seb. Merry Christmas guys.” She looked around the room at the excited little kids.

“It’s snowed!” Jev stated and Heikki began to grin.

“Perfect. I love snow.”

“Jev. When are we going to see if Santa’s visited?” Danni asked as he tugged on Jev’s PJ top. The remaining three kids gasped and jumped out of bed. And the seven began the trip downstairs.

* * *

                “Has he been?” Danni whispered.

“I can’t see the stocking’s yet.” Heikki whispered back. The seven kids had crept downstairs. With Heikki leading followed by Antti, Britta, Seb, Dan, Jev and Danni last.  Heikki reached the bottom step and snuck into the living room. “He’s been.” He said at a normal volume and the rest of the kids dived into the room to see. There was a gasp from each of them as they saw the stockings filled with toys.

“Do you think Uncle Christian and Adrian will mind if we open them now?” Jev asked.

“Well…They can see us open all our presents under the Christmas tree.” Heikki suggested.

“Plus they won’t be up for aaaaaages.” Seb pointed out.

“And they make us take turns at opening presents from Santa. So it takes FOREVER!” Antti exaggerated.

“And they’ll make us stop to take photo.” Dan couldn’t care less about photos now as he looked at the stocking.

“I think we should.” Britta grinned.

“Then lets!” Danni shouted. And that was enough. The kids dived and opened the stockings.

* * *

                Christian and Adrian woke to the sound of laughter and cheer throughout the house.

“I think Santa came last night.” Adrian grinned over at Christian who was just starting to properly wake up.

“He nearly didn’t after those feathers last night.”

“They were just excited.”

“Four pillows. And a hallway of feathers. And a nightmare to clean up.” Christian muttered while Adrian laughed.

“Come on. Let’s see what Santa brought them.” The two adults got out of bed and headed downstairs to the living room. The living room looked as if a toy bomb had gone off in it. They were everywhere. But the kids were having a good time. Danni was wearing his new karting helmet. Playing with the huge pot of slime Santa brought him. Giggling as it oozed through his fingers. Jev was running around with his new karting helmet on. While playing with one of his many new toy cars. Dan and Seb had on their new race overalls and were in the midst of a race with Dan’s new skalextric car game. Heikki had on all his new hockey gear and was brandishing the new hockey stick with a look of pure joy on his face. Antti was in a new football kit and was trying his best to dribble the ball on the floor round the mountains of toys. While Britta was in the corner. Interviewing her new doll and writing down the answers in her new note pad with her pens.

“They look to be having fun.” Adrian whisper. Not wanting to ruin the kids fun. Who still hadn’t noticed the adults.

“Merry Christmas Adrian.”

“Merry Christmas Christian.” Adrian said before walking in to see what the kids had got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! THANK YOU FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt you would like to see. Drop it in the comments below and I'll try me best to include it. Reviews and Kudos make me happy. And all of them are received with a little festive dance. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. :) Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
